Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: 8. Kapitel und Schluss! Nach Band 5... werden sich Severus und Remus endlich zusammenraufen? Und wie hat Remus Sirius' Tod verkraftet? Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 5 entstanden.
1. Der Anfang

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt"gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Es ist soweit! Die Story ist soweit fortgeschritten, dass ich sie nun häppchenweise posten kann! Na? Freut ihr euch auch? Genauso wie ich? Ihr habt mir nämlich gefehlt...

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

**Kapitel 1**

Severus betrat mit gemischten Gefühlen das Haus am Grimmauld Place. Unter seinem Arm trug er ein Päckchen, das in braunes Packpapier eingeschlagen war. In der Eingangshalle blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich um. Das Portrait von Blacks Mutter hatte erstaunlicherweise noch nicht Alarm geschlagen, doch sein Eintreten war dennoch nicht unbemerkt geblieben, denn Tonks kam aus der Küche gelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Molly Weasley. Beide Frauen hatten gerötete Augen.

Severus wartete keine wie immer geartete Begrüssung ab, sondern fragte direkt: „Wo ist Remus?"

„Oben", antwortete Molly zurückhaltend. „In seinem Zimmer... aber ich glaube nicht..." Sie sah sich hilfesuchend nach Tonks um.

„Er will jetzt sicher allein sein", sagte Tonks beherzt, denn Severus' Gesichtsausdruck verhiess nichts Gutes.

„Man bekommt nicht immer, was man will", erwiderte Severus kühl und stieg die Treppe nach oben in den ersten Stock.

Severus betrat den Raum ohne vorher anzuklopfen.

Remus sass in einem Sessel am Fenster, ein Buch aufgeschlagen in seinem Schoss. Doch er hatte nicht gelesen, sondern aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür hatte ihn die Stirn runzeln lassen. Wer würde ihn dieses Mal stören – Molly oder Tonks? Als er jedoch Severus erkannte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht wieder und er lächelte.

„Severus – Endlich mal eine angenehme Überraschung", begrüsste er den Slytherin, legte das Buch auf das Fensterbrett und stand auf. „Hattest du Sehnsucht nach mir?"fragte er leicht provokant und strich ihm mit zwei Fingern seiner rechten Hand leicht über die Wange.

„Ich wollte mir mein Hemd zurückholen", antwortete Severus mit unbewegter Miene, doch Remus glaubte, ein kleines Glitzern in diesen nachtschwarzen Augen entdeckt zu haben.

„Was mich daran erinnert, dass du mir noch ein Hemd und eine Hose schuldest", entgegnete er heiter.

Severus reagierte nicht sofort darauf. Seine dunklen Augen schienen etwas in Remus' Gesicht zu suchen und es – dem kaum merklichen Stirnrunzeln nach – nicht zu finden.

„Hier", sagte er schliesslich, nachdem er die Musterung abgeschlossen hatte und hielt Remus das Päckchen hin, das er bis jetzt unter dem Arm getragen hatte.

„Ein Geschenk? Für mich?"rief Remus erfreut aus. Lag da etwas wie Unsicherheit oder Verlegenheit in Severus' Haltung? Das wäre allerdings auch kein Wunder... Dieser Mann hatte in seinem ganzen Leben sicher noch nie jemandem ein Geschenk gemacht.

„Nennen wir es einfach die Begleichung meiner Schulden", sagte Severus zurückhaltend und Remus entschlüpfte erst ein leises Kichern, dann seufzte er.

Seit ihrem letzen Beisammensein war viel zu viel Zeit verstrichen. Genauer gesagt fast ein Jahr. Die innige Zuneigung, die Severus damals für ihn empfunden und letztendlich auch gezeigt hatte, lag wieder sorgsam unter einem Mantel der Emotionslosigkeit verborgen. Aber Remus hatte so ein Gefühl, als ob es dieses Mal nicht gar so lange dauern würde, um diese Empfindungen bei seinem Liebsten wieder zurück an die Oberfläche zu holen. Immerhin hatte in seiner Stimme die früher übliche Verachtung völlig gefehlt.

Er riss deshalb frohen Mutes das Packpapier auf und öffnete den Deckel der Schachtel, die sich darunter befunden hatte.

„Oh, Severus", hauchte er überwältigt und zog eine Hose und ein Hemd aus der Schachtel. Beides musste sehr teuer gewesen sein, denn der Stoff fühlte sich glatt und doch wundervoll weich und warm an.

Die Hose war in einem satten, dunklen Rotbraun gehalten und das Hemd hatte einen herrlichen cremig-beigen Farbton.

„Oh, Severus", wiederholte Remus und bedachte Severus mit einem liebevollen Blick unter dem etwas von der kühlen Distanz des Slytherin schmolz. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen", sagte Remus und trat näher zu Severus bis sich ihre Körper fast berührten. „Aber ich danke dir trotzdem."

„Unsinn", knurrte Severus, doch der weiche Ausdruck in seinen Augen strafte seinen Tonfall Lügen und er liess es auch zu, dass Remus ihn kurz auf den Mund küsste.

„Soll ich sie gleich anprobieren? Oder genügt es fürs Erste, wenn ich mich einfach ausziehe und wir verschieben die Anprobe auf später?"er zwinkerte kokett und hauchte dann anzüglich: „Sehr viel später..."

Zu seiner Überraschung wich Severus ein wenig von ihm zurück und der rätselhafte Ausdruck erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, so lange zu bleiben", sagte Severus nach einem unmerklichen Moment des Zögerns. Was war hier eigentlich los? Nach seiner eigenen Einschätzung und nach dem Getue der beiden Weiber, hatte er ganz sicher keinen Mann erwartet, der völlig übergangslos zu zügellosem Sex bereit war. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er tatsächlich erwartet hatte, Remus vorzufinden – doch ganz sicher nicht so! Dieses Bild war ganz einfach falsch – komplett falsch. Doch warum benahm sich Remus so seltsam? Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er – um das herauszufinden – taktisch geschickt vorgehen musste. Remus bedachte ihn gerade mit einem verwirrenden Augenaufschlag, bei dem es ihm schwer fiel, seine Ablehnung dieses dennoch sehr verlockenden Angebotes aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass es lang dauern muss", raunte Remus ihm mit rauer Stimme zu.

„Ich wollte nur mein Hemd zurückholen", äusserte Severus beherrscht und Remus blinzelte verwirrt. Was war nur mit Severus los? Er besuchte ihn unangemeldet, noch dazu mit diesem sündhaft schönen und sicher auch sündhaft teuren Geschenk und dann verlangte er einfach sein Hemd zurück?

„Du willst dein Hemd zurück?" echote Remus ungläubig.

„Ich glaube, das sagte ich bereits", erwiderte Severus mit dieser unnachahmlichen Mischung aus Überdruss, Langeweile, Arroganz und Verachtung – die so sehr zu Severus gehörte wie seine schwarzen Augen. Remus hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie nach ihrem letzten intimeren Treffen vor fast genau einem Jahr über diese Spielchen hinweg gewesen wären – doch Severus gab sich mit einem Mal so distanziert wie eh und je – als ob diese letzte Nacht und diese Aussprache und das einmütige Bekenntnis gegenseitiger Zuneigung nie stattgefunden hätte.

Zorn wallte in Remus auf. Tiefe, ursprüngliche, brennende Wut entzündete sich in seinen Augen.

„Du willst also dein Hemd zurück?!"stiess Remus wutentbrannt hervor, ging zu seinem Bett und zog das Hemd unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor. Merlin – warum verliebte er sich nur immer wieder in solche Arschlöcher?! „Da hast du dein Scheiss-Hemd!"schrie er und warf Severus das zusammengeknüllte Stück Stoff zu, der es mit einem nicht zu deutenden Gesichtsausdruck auffing.

„Du hast es die ganze Zeit unter deinem Kopfkissen gehabt?" fragte er leise.

„Ja – was hast du denn erwartet? So sind wir Gryffindors nun mal – sentimental bis zum Exzess! Und es kommt sogar noch schlimmer! Manchmal habe ich es sogar angezogen und mir vorgestellt, du würdest mich in deinen Armen halten!"brüllte Remus ausser sich vor Zorn. Vor Zorn auf Severus, auf sich selbst, weil er mal wieder auf den falschen Mann hereingefallen war und auf diese ganze dämliche, peinliche und verfahrene Situation in der sie sich durch Severus' Gehabe und seine eigene Sentimentalität jetzt befanden. Warum hatte Severus nicht seine Klappe halten und ihn einfach küssen können? Er hatte sich so nach ihm gesehnt...

Severus' Blick wanderte von Remus' zornbebendem Körper zu seinem Hemd und wieder zurück.

„Ich könnte natürlich auch noch bleiben", sagte er langsam. „Ich habe heute Abend nichts Wichtiges mehr vor. Aber dazu bräuchte ich einen Grund..."

„Einen Grund?" stiess Remus halb belustigt, halb verärgert aus. „Etwa einen besseren, als den, den ich dir vor fünf Minuten genannt habe?" Er machte zur Verdeutlichung eine eindeutige Geste, bei der sich Severus' Gesicht angeekelt verzog.

„Also wirklich, Remus – ist das alles, woran du denken kannst? Es wird dir sicher schwer fallen, es zu glauben, aber es gibt auch ausserhalb von verschwitzten Bettlaken und zerknüllten Kopfkissen noch eine ganze Welt."

„Tatsächlich?" fragte Remus gespielt naiv zurück, doch als sich Severus' Miene weiter verfinsterte, dachte er fieberhaft nach, denn damit hatte er nun überhaupt nicht mehr gerechnet. Was war nur mit Severus los? Erst wollte er keinen Sex, dann wollte er gehen und nun wollte er plötzlich bleiben? Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht... hatte Severus ein Problem, über das er sprechen wollte? Das wäre nicht so abwegig, wie es sich im ersten Moment anhörte – Slytherins waren ein wenig komplizierter gestrickt als der Rest der Welt und Probleme oder Schwächen wurden prinzipiell niemandem eingestanden. Wenn Remus also wissen wollte, was Severus bedrückte – und so musste es sein – dann musste er versuchen weniger wie ein Gryffindor und mehr wie ein Slytherin zu agieren.

„Wenn das so ist, dann kannst du natürlich auch bleiben", entgegnete Remus so gleichgültig, wie möglich.

„Ja, das könnte ich", bestätigte Severus mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns, das so schnell wieder verschwand, dass Remus schon halb glaubte, er habe es sich nur eingebildet.

Doch immerhin – Severus schien tatsächlich zu bleiben. Er beäugte misstrauisch einen etwas altersschwachen Sessel, stäubte die Sitzfläche mit der rechten Hand nachlässig ab und nahm schliesslich darauf Platz.

„Dann hast du mich also tatsächlich vermisst?"noch während Severus diese Frage stellte wandte er seinen Blick von Remus ab und seinem Hemd zu, das er immer noch in seiner Linken hielt.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch. Dieser schlagartige Stimmungswechsel hatte ihn zu überraschend getroffen. Was war das in Severus' Stimme gewesen? Unglauben? Unsicherheit? Verachtung? Er wusste es nicht zu sagen. Er hatte sich nicht genug darauf konzentrieren können. Genausowenig wie auf seine Antwort, die er gab, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken.

„Zur Hölle, ja! Das habe ich!"entgegnete er heftig.

Severus faltete das Hemd sorgfältig zusammen und legte es über eine der Armlehnen des Sessels. Dann streifte sein Blick nur für einen Moment Remus, bevor er zum Fenster hinaussah. Doch für Remus war ein Zweifel nun ausgeschlossen – Severus lächelte. Wehmütig zwar – aber er lächelte.

„Das habe ich auch", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Remus' Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung. Das war mehr, als er nach diesem verkorksten Anfang zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er seufzte leise und machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu.

„Dennoch...", brach Severus mit – nun wieder beherrschter Stimme - das entstehende Schweigen, „...dennoch gibt es zwischen uns noch einige offene Fragen... findest du nicht?"Sein Blick traf auf Remus' und hielt ihn fest.

Remus blieb automatisch stehen. Wie machte Severus das nur, dass er einen mit seinem Blick gleichzeitig stoppen und locken konnte. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm fiel einfach nichts Intelligenteres ein.

„Doch... schon", gab er halbherzig zu.

Wollte Severus schon wieder Spielchen spielen? War das tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit für diesen komplizierten Slytherin um seine Probleme zu artikulieren? Denn ein Problem hatte Severus definitiv – dessen war sich Remus mittlerweile sicher. Das Verhalten des anderen Mannes liess praktisch keine anderen Schlüsse zu. Irgendetwas bedrückte ihn. So gut kannte Remus seinen Liebsten nun schon, um dies mit Sicherheit sagen zu können. Und genauso offensichtlich wollte er auch mit jemandem darüber reden. Aber anscheinend ging das wohl nur über Umwege.

Remus seufzte verhalten. Slytherins!

Aber gut. Er liebte diesen komplexbeladenen Menschen nun einmal – also würde er ihm helfen, das loszuwerden, was ihm auf der Seele brannte.

„Um diesem Zustand abzuhelfen könnten wir ja mal wieder..."Remus unterbrach sich und machte eine vage Geste. Als er in Severus' Augen etwas aufblitzen sah, beglückwünschte er sich zu seinem schauspielerischen Talent. Es war in jedem Fall besser, wenn der Vorschlag von Severus selbst kam. Aber dazu musste er ihm wohl oder übel auf die Sprünge helfen.

„Was?" fragte Severus mit klarer Stimme. „_Wahrheit oder Wagnis_ spielen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" schloss er mit leichtem Spott und unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Es war fast schon zu einfach gewesen. Gryffindors waren so berechenbar. Gib ihnen etwas das ihre Neugier reizt und ihren Mut herausfordert und sie gehen dir mit 100-prozentiger Sicherheit auf den Leim.

„Warum nicht?" erwiderte Remus halb trotzig, halb unternehmungslustig. „Wir sind beide hier – wir sind allein – und wenn ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden habe, steht Sex momentan nicht zur Debatte."Er musterte Severus abwartend, doch Severus reagierte nicht auf diese provokante Aussage. „Ausserdem hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Es gibt da tatsächlich noch Einiges, was du nicht von mir weißt."Remus hatte seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt. Betont zufällig glitt dabei seine Hand über seinen Oberkörper und strich das Hemd über seiner Brust glatt, so dass sich für einen Moment deutlich sein Nippelpiercing durch den dünnen Stoff abzeichnetet. Remus registrierte befriedigt das interessierte Funkeln in diesen pechschwarzen Augen. „Also – was meinst du? Wir fragen abwechselnd und das Spiel ist dann aus, wenn..." Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern sah Severus nur fragend an.

„...wenn jeder vom anderen das weiss, was er wissen wollte", beendete Severus den Satz und erwiderte Remus' verwunderten Blick ruhig und ohne zu blinzeln.

„Also schön..." stimmte Remus zögernd und mit einem etwas unguten Gefühl zu. Diese Wendung war genauso seltsam wie alles andere was Severus heute von sich gegeben hat. „Wer fängt an? Sollen wir eine Münze werfen?"schlug Remus vor und fischte auf Severus' knappes Nicken hin einen Knut aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Kopf oder Zahl?"

„Kopf."

Remus nickte, warf die Münze in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf.

„Zahl. Ich fange an", stellte er fest. „Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus?"

_**Fortsetzung folgt**_

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Und weil ihr so lange darauf warten musstet, gibt's noch etwas Neues.

Ich habe bei livejournal eine Harry-Potter-Slash-Community mit dem sinnigen Namen „Die Heulende Hütte"gegründet und lade euch herzlich dazu ein!

Die Adresse findet ihr hier in bei meiner „Biographie" ganz oben.

Zur Begrüssung und Eröffnung startet heute ein Severus-Snape-Slash-Fanfiction-Festival! Damit das aber auch ein Erfolg wird, brauche ich eure Mithilfe!!!! Also, schaut einfach mal rein! Ich freue mich auf euch!!!!


	2. Die Fragestunde geht weiter

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Um noch ein wenig zur Klärung beizutragen…

Ja – die beiden haben sich wirklich sehr lange nicht gesehen. Warum? Ach, da gibt es mehrere Gründe – zum einen, wäre es für Snape wirklich nicht sehr leicht gewesen unter Umbridge's Nase zu einem Date mit dem Werwolf abzuhauen… und zum anderen habe ich beschlossen, dass meine „Wahrheit oder Wagnis"-Stories immer in den Sommerferien nach dem jeweils aktuellen Band spielen werden – also, betet darum, dass Severus nicht vorzeitig ins Gras beisst! Und ja – das bedeutet, dass im besten Fall noch Teil 4 und Teil 5 von WoW von mir verbrochen werden.

Und warum verhält sich Remus so seltsam? Tja, das möchte Snape auch gerne wissen. Übrigens war er davon überzeugt, Remus in Tränen aufgelöst vorzufinden, weil doch der letzte seiner Freunde auf Nimmerwiedersehen hinter dem Schleier verschwunden ist.

Und dann danke ich noch all meinen Lesern und Reviewern!

Maggie, sabysemilla, Besserweiss, just-a-guest, LonlyAngel, Adelaide, schinesun, blub, Kirilein, moondancer, Vanillia, Salia, M, Elliot, Queen of Spades, Ellen und Toyo!! Mir geht's da wie den Jungs – ich habe euch richtig vermisst! Und trotzdem freue ich mich auch über die vielen neuen „Gesichter".

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

**Kapitel 2**

Remus nickte, warf die Münze in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf.

„Zahl. Ich fange an", stellte er fest. „Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus?"

„Wahrheit", sagte Severus nach aussen hin desinteressiert. Er musste Remus schon einen kleinen Vertrauensvorsprung geben, wenn er später auch eine Antwort auf seine Frage bekommen wollte.

Remus saugte nachdenklich seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne. Nun hiess es rasch überlegen, nicht, dass Severus noch die Lust an diesem Spiel verlor und einfach ging...

Ihm fiel plötzlich auf, dass er immer noch stand und nahm daher wieder in seinem Sessel beim Fenster Platz. Er verrückte ihn ein wenig, so dass er Severus direkt gegenüber sass.

„Was hast du getan, wenn du mich vermisst hast?" fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Diese Frage musste einfach in Ordnung sein. Immerhin hatte Severus ja vorhin schon von ganz alleine zugegeben, dass er ihn vermisst hatte.

Severus konnte einen überraschten Blick zu Remus hin nicht unterdrücken. Remus wollte es wohl wirklich genau wissen – damit hätte er rechnen können, doch er hatte für einen Augenblick tatsächlich vergessen, dass Remus immer noch ein Gryffindor war. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Die Wahrheit? Musste er wohl...

„Ich habe das hier getan", antwortete Severus zurückhaltend und legte seine rechte Hand auf seine linke Brust.

„Wieso das denn?" fragte Remus skeptisch. „Was soll... oh...", Remus fing an zu begreifen. „Du hast etwas in deiner Brusttasche – richtig?"

Severus nickte. Warum war es ihm nur so peinlich, zuzugeben, dass er seit zwei Jahren diese Schachtel mit den Werwolfhaaren mit sich herumtrug? Vielleicht weil er nicht als sentimentaler Trottel dastehen wollte? Gut möglich.

„Ja", erwiderte er knapp. „Aber das war schon mehr als eine Frage. Ich bin dran. Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

Remus grinste in sich hinein. Severus würde sich wahrscheinlich nie ändern. Aber genau das reizte ihn an diesem Mann. „Wahrheit", erwiderte er lächelnd.

Severus überlegte nicht lange. Er wollte den Gryffindor erst einmal _warmlaufen_ lassen. Und auch wenn ihn dieses verflixte Piercing brennend interessierte, würde er sich diese Frage noch eine Weile aufheben. Genauso wie die allerletzte Frage, die er ihm stellen wollte. Die eine Frage, weshalb er hier geblieben war. Er musste herausfinden, warum sich Remus so gar nicht wie Remus verhielt. Er legte die Fingespitzen seiner Hände aneinander und sagte: „Du hast mir das letzte Mal erzählt, dass du eine Vorliebe für blonde Männer hast. Stimmt das tatsächlich?"

Remus lächelte verhalten. Also schön – dann wollte Severus es langsam angehen lassen. Aber das musste nicht bedeuten, dass er sich auch darauf einliess. Denn offensichtlich wollte es Severus trotzdem genau wissen… und das konnte einiges bedeuten – und das meiste davon war gut…

„Ja – das stimmt. Ich weiss auch nicht warum, aber bei blonden Männern werde ich einfach schneller schwach. Aber die meisten von ihnen sind wirklich keine weitere Erwähnung wert."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Remus schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge. „Severus, Severus – das war eine weitere Frage... aber ich will mal nicht so sein." Er rieb sich kurz über sein Kinn. „Tatsache ist, dass ich nicht nur eine Vorliebe für Blonde habe, sondern auch einen katastrophalen Hang zu ausgemachten Arschlöchern."

Die Falten auf Severus' Stirn vertieften sich und Remus realisierte fast ein wenig zu spät, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

„Anwesende ausgenommen", fügte er hastig hinzu. „Ich bin dran." Oh je – er würde besser auf seine Zunge aufpassen müssen - sehr viel besser. Severus war nicht nur ein Slytherin, er war auch relativ leicht beleidigt – und einen beleidigten Severus konnte Remus heute überhaupt nicht gebrauchen. Nicht, wenn er ihm seine Geheimnisse entlocken wollte.

Severus hatte diese Aussage mehr verletzt, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Soso, Remus verliebte sich also immer in Arschlöcher? Fabelhaft... wozu machte ihn das dann? Sollte er tatsächlich die Ausnahme von der Regel sein? Immerhin war er nicht blond... ein schwacher Trost...

„Wagnis", sagte Severus, bevor Remus ihn noch fragen konnte.

„Zeig' mir, was du da in deiner Innentasche hast", bat Remus sanft. Er spürte genau, dass Severus ihn mit einem anderen Blick ansah und er bereute seine unbedachte Antwort. Vielleicht half es, wenn er ihm wieder in Erinnerung rief, dass sie sich gegenseitig vermisst hatten.

Severus zögerte nur kurz, dann griff er mit seiner Hand in seine Robe hinein und holte eine kleine Schachtel hervor, die Remus sehr bekannt vorkam.

„Das ist doch die Schachtel... die Schachtel die du bei mir...", stammelte Remus verblüfft. „Das sind doch die Werwolfhaare!" stiess er schliesslich hervor. „Dann... dann hast du sie also gar nicht gebraucht..." Er richtete einen sehr direkten Blick auf Severus. „Warum bist du damals wirklich zu mir gekommen?"

Severus erwiderte diesen Blick ruhig und Remus bemerkte, wie er die Schachtel behutsam wieder einsteckte. Sein Herz machte bei dieser Geste einen kleinen freudigen Sprung. Diese Schachtel schien Severus wirklich etwas zu bedeuten.

„Ich bin damals wirklich wegen der Haare zu dir gekommen. Dumbledore hatte mich um einen bestimmten Trank gebeten... es stellte sich dann aber heraus, dass ein anderer Trank besser geeignet war und die Haare wurden nicht mehr gebraucht", erläuterte Severus so ruhig, als würde er vor seiner Klasse stehen und über die vielseitige Verwendung von Fledermausflügeln dozieren.

„Warum hast du sie dann nicht einfach weggeworfen?" wisperte Remus. War es vielleicht doch so, dass auch Severus sich schon bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen in ihn verliebt hatte und nicht erst später, wie Remus oft geargwöhnt hatte?

„Typisch Gryffindor", bemerkte Severus mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Ihr haltet euch nie an die Regeln. Das waren schon zwei Fragen zuviel."

Remus hätte am liebsten ‚_Scheiss auf die Regeln'_ gesagt, doch er hielt sich gerade noch zurück.

Stattdessen sagte er: „Bitte... ich erfahre es ja doch."

„Nicht, wenn ich von jetzt ab ausschliesslich _Wagnis_ wähle", gab Severus zu bedenken.

„So grausam könntest nicht einmal du sein", erwiderte Remus mit einem halben Lachen.

„Der sprechende Hut hat mich nicht umsonst nach Slytherin gesteckt", antwortete Severus ausweichend. Was sollte er Remus auch antworten? Er wusste es doch selbst nicht... und unter Remus gleichbleibend lächelndem Blick sagte er genau das – ohne es zu wollen.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Remus. Ich weiss es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht wäre es wirklich besser gewesen, ich hätte sie weggeworfen und alles... aber ich habe es nie getan. Ich glaube...", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser, „ich glaube, ich könnte es jetzt auch gar nicht mehr", schloss er fast widerstrebend.

Ein sehr warmes, sehr zärtliches Gefühl breitete sich in Remus aus. So nahe war er mit Severus noch nie an eine Liebeserklärung gekommen und er bezweifelte auch, dass es jemals besser werden würde.

„Wahrheit", sagte Remus mit einem liebevollen Lächeln.

„In wen warst du verliebt?" fragte Severus und wieder schalt er sich einen sentimentalen Dummkopf für seine übereilte Frage, die unter völliger Umgehung seines Gehirns auf seine Zunge gelangt war.

„Wie jetzt?" fragte Remus amüsiert. „Willst du Namen wissen? Und was – bitte schön – verstehst du unter verliebt?"

„Naja... ich...", fing Severus unschlüssig an, dann fasste er Remus schärfer ins Auge. „Wieso? Was verstehst du denn darunter?"

„Was ich meine, ist, willst du wissen für wen ich in der Vergangenheit alles geschwärmt habe oder willst du wissen, mit wem ich alles im Bett war", erläuterte Remus nonchalant und genoss den Anblick, wie Severus gegen die langsam aufsteigende Röte in seinen Wangen ankämpfte. Trotz allem waren dem Slytherin solche Themen und Remus' Unbefangenheit darüber anscheinend immer noch peinlich.

„Gut – vergessen wir das", sagte Severus schroff und widerstand dem Drang, sich nervös durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Nein, nein – du hast mir eine Frage gestellt und ich werde sie auch beantworten", erwiderte Remus heiter. „Ich will ja schliesslich nicht, dass du einen falschen Eindruck von mir hast. Ich bin weder mit jedem blonden Kerl ins Bett gesprungen, der meinen Weg gekreuzt hat, noch habe ich je für Gilderoy oder Lucius geschwärmt. Ich hoffe, das beruhigt dich."

„Ungemein", warf Severus sarkastisch ein.

Remus grinste und fuhr fort: „Die Geschichte mit dem Aushilfslehrer Angelus Rowland kennst du ja schon." Severus nickte knapp. „Mal sehen... wen haben wir denn da noch... In der siebten Klasse habe ich eine Zeit lang versucht die Aufmerksamkeit eines Ravenclaw zu erregen... wie hiess er denn noch? Ach ja – John Seldon oder so ähnlich. Aber daraus wurde nichts. Er hat sich lieber den weiblichen Quidditchspielern gewidmet." Er bedachte Severus, der mit schlecht verhohlener Neugier lauschte, mit einem seltsamen Blick. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, ich will das hier nicht zu sehr ins Lächerliche ziehen, Severus. Angelus Rowland hat mir damals einen geblasen und sehr viel mehr wusste ich nicht, als ich Hogwarts verlassen habe. Danach habe ich ein wenig... na ja... herumexperimentiert. Es war nicht so wild, wie du dir das vielleicht vorstellst. Mit ein paar Männern hatte ich längere Affären. Aber ich habe noch nie mit jemandem zusammengewohnt und auch wenn ich ein paar Mal das Gefühl hatte, dass mir einige von ihnen das Herz gebrochen hätten... ich glaube es ist trotzdem noch ziemlich intakt...". Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Es ist für einen Werwolf nicht sehr einfach eine funktionierende Partnerschaft aufzubauen... daher habe ich wahrscheinlich ein paar Sexualpartner mehr gehabt, als du. Ich neige nicht wirklich zur Promiskuität... aber ich war eben wie jeder andere Mann auf der Suche nach etwas das länger dauert als drei Wochen... und dabei..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und verstummte.

„Soll das heissen, dass dir jeder den Laufpass gegeben hat, nachdem du ihm gesagt hast, dass du ein Werwolf bist?" fragte Severus mit einem seltsamen Unterton.

„Ja", sagte Remus schlicht. „Und dann ging die Suche von vorne los."

„Das...", fing Severus an und unterbrach sich dann. „Wer ist dran?"

Remus hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass Severus etwas ganz anderes hatte sagen wollen, doch er beließ es im Moment dabei. „Ich glaube, ich darf wieder fragen. Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus?"

Severus sah Remus einige Zeit lang stumm an. Er konnte sich in ungefähr vorstellen, welche Frage ihm der Gryffindor gleich stellen würde und er wog nur noch ab, ob er sie lieber gleich oder später beantworten wollte – denn entkommen würde er dieser Frage ganz sicher nicht.

Schliesslich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Wahrheit", sagte er mit fester Stimme und sah unwillkürlich zum Fenster hinaus. Als ob er dadurch dieser Situation entfliehen könnte. Warum waren Menschen nur so lächerlich? Irgendwie hatte er sich das alles auch einfacher vorgestellt...

„Gut – dann würde ich gerne wissen, wie vielen Frauen du das Herz gebrochen hast?" fragte Remus, nun wieder mit seinem üblichen, lächelnden Tonfall. „Nach Männern frage ich erst gar nicht. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut, dass du diesbezüglich keinerlei Erfahrungen aufzuweisen hattest – und versteh' das bitte nicht falsch. Ich fand das sehr... anziehend."

Severus schluckte. Wann war er eigentlich dem Wahn verfallen, dass es einfach sein würde, Remus auszutricksen und auszufragen? Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und befahl seinem Körper sehr nachdrücklich, nicht den Verlockungen der Bilder zu erliegen, die der Werwolf mit seinen wenigen Worten in Severus' Kopf zum Leben erweckt hatte.

„Keiner", antwortete er dumpf.

„Was?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendeiner Frau das Herz gebrochen ist, weil ich sie verlassen hätte... es ist nämlich nie passiert..." Severus seufzte leise. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ihm das so schwer fallen würde, obwohl das alles schon so lange zurücklag. „Ich hatte nie die Gelegenheit..." Er unterbrach sich wieder und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich. „Eine hatte es besonders eilig von mir wegzukommen – sie hat sich die Schuhe im Treppenhaus angezogen", schloss er bitter.

Remus schwieg betroffen. Oh mein Gott! Kein Wunder war ihm Severus bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen praktisch wie eine reife Frucht in die Hände gefallen. „Aber warum denn nur?" entfuhr es Remus dann doch noch. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich meine... so ein miserabler Liebhaber warst du doch sicher nicht", schloss er mit einem lahmen Versuch, die Sache durch einen kleinen Scherz etwas zu entschärfen. Doch wenn er sich Severus' Gesicht so ansah, hatte er damit genau das Falsche gesagt.

„Vielleicht doch", erwiderte Severus dumpf. „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, warum ich mit Frauen einfach nicht so... warum es nicht so richtig funktioniert hat... ich denke, seit zwei Jahren weiss ich es." Ein streifte Remus mit einem raschen Seitenblick und ein sehr schmales Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel. Dann lehnte er sich wieder mehr in seinem Sessel zurück und lenkte seinen Blick wieder in Richtung Fenster. „Es hat sich hinterher jedes Mal herausgestellt, dass jede von diesen Frauen einen sehr guten Grund gehabt hat um mich zu verführen, oder sich von mir verführen zu lassen."

„Jede? Oh, Severus..." Remus hielt es nicht mehr in seinem Sessel. Er ging zu Severus hinüber und blieb dann unschlüssig vor ihm stehen. „Und ich habe mir noch überlegt, ob ich dich nicht lieber fragen sollte, ob du eine schwere Kindheit gehabt hast... aber ich fürchte du hättest auch darauf ernsthaft mit einem ‚_Ja'_ antworten können." Er warf Severus einen scheuen Blick zu.

„Ja, ich denke, du hättest genau diese Antwort bekommen."

„Denk' nicht mehr darüber nach!" sagte Remus heftig, setzte sich impulsiv auf Severus' Schoss und schlang die Arme tröstend um seinen Nacken. „Das ist vorbei. Vergiss das alles – du hast jetzt mich!" Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens fügte er noch hinzu: „Und ich wähle Wagnis."

Dazu lächelte er aufmunternd und wie er hoffte, verführerisch.

X X X X X X X X

**Fortsetzung folgt**… vielleicht schon nächste Woche… wer weiss…

Ich entschuldige mich hiermit auch gleich mal dafür, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit so selten revanchiert habe – review-technisch. Es tut mir leid – aber von mir aus könnte der Tag 25 Stunden und die Woche 8 Tage haben.


	3. Tell me what you want

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt"gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Das Review-Echo war mal wieder überwältigend...

Es sind viel zu viele um sie alle aufzuzählen. Leider jagt mich auch mal wieder verschärft die böse Stress-Wespe (irgendwie hat die Petition nach mehr Stunden pro Tag nicht ausgereicht – aber danke für euer Unterstützung!), besonders, seit meine lj-slash-Community so richtig ins Laufen kommt. Das erste Fanfic-Festival ist schon gestartet und es werden sicher jede Menge toller Stories dabei herauskommen.

Und so dachte ich, es ist euch lieber, wenn ich einfach weiterschreibe und hier nicht so viel rumlabere...

Was bleibt mir noch übrig zu sagen, ausser HEISSEN DANK!!!

**

* * *

**

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee

* * *

_„Denk' nicht mehr darüber nach!" sagte Remus heftig, setzte sich impulsiv auf Severus' Schoss und schlang die Arme tröstend um seinen Nacken. „Das ist vorbei. Vergiss das alles – du hast jetzt mich!" Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens fügte er noch hinzu: „Und ich wähle Wagnis." _

_Dazu lächelte er aufmunternd und wie er hoffte, verführerisch._

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

Remus' plötzliche Nähe und seine offenkundige Besorgnis, gepaart mit einer gewissen Dominanz trafen Severus völlig unvorbereitet. Gerade noch hatte er diesen bitteren Geschmack im Mund gehabt, den diese Erinnerungen immer nach sich zu ziehen schienen und in der nächsten Sekunde räkelte sich dieser Gryffindor-Werwolf lasziv auf seinem Schoss.

Ohne Vorwarnung tauchte aus den Tiefen von Severus' Gedächtnis wieder die Erinnerung an den jungen Remus auf, dem er während seiner Schulzeit einige feuchte Träume zu verdanken hatte.

„Knöpf dein Hemd auf", sagte Severus und hätte sich gleich darauf ohrfeigen können. Er war wirklich eine Schande für das Haus Slytherin! Dieser Gryffindor würde ihn noch völlig korrumpieren...

„Darf ich dazu hier sitzen bleiben?" lächelte Remus mit einer Spur Herausforderung in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Wenn es sein muss", knurrte Severus missmutig. Doch es war schon zu spät. Das Lächeln des Werwolfs zeigte ihm überdeutlich, dass er gründlich durchschaut war.

Betont langsam öffnete Remus Knopf für Knopf an seinem leicht fadenscheinigen, hellblauen Hemd. Als er damit fertig war, schob er die Knopfleiste etwas zur Seite und gab so den Blick auf sein Piercing frei. Automatisch zuckten Severus' Augen zu diesem unschuldigen Stückchen Edelmetall und konnten sich einige Zeit nicht mehr davon lösen.

Remus betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Warum fasziniert dich dieses Teil eigentlich so?"

„Weil...", fing Severus bereitwillig an, bevor er mit einem Ruck seinen Mund wieder schloss und sein Blick den Weg zurück zu Remus' Gesicht fand.

„Wagnis", murmelte er und Remus glaubte, den Hauch eines sehr blassen Rosas auf den Wangen des Slytherin zu sehen.

‚_Na schön'_ dachte Remus ‚_Dann kommen wir darauf eben später zurück'_

„Wagnis soll es also sein?"fragte Remus genüsslich und in Severus stieg eine dunkle Ahnung hoch. Warum hatte er die Frage nicht einfach beantwortet und gut? Warum war es ihm so peinlich zuzugeben, dass...

„Gut – ich gebe dir ein Wagnis", unterbrach Remus mit einem Grinsen seine Gedanken. „Du lässt dir selbst ein Piercing stechen."

„WAS?!" rief Severus, schubste Remus von seinem Schoss und sprang von dem Sessel auf. „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!"

„Meine Güte, was regst du dich so auf? Nur ein klitzekleines Piercing – du tust ja so, als hätte ich einen Prinz-Albert _(AN: spezielles Penis-Piercing)_ von dir verlangt. Es muss ja nicht mal an deinen Nippeln sein. Von mir aus kannst du dir auch ein Ohrläppchen oder den Bauchnabel durchstechen lassen", schlug Remus ungerührt vor.

„Nein! Keine Chance – ich lasse mir nicht von irgend so einem Muggel-Pfuscher Löcher in meinen Körper stanzen!"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Spielschulden Ehrenschulden sind? Von mir aus kannst du es auch selbst machen – ich kann dir gerne den Zauberspruch dafür sagen."

„Ich mache das nicht!"

„Mein Gott – du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind!" Remus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Okay, wenn du kein Piercing willst, dann lass dir eben ein kleines Tatoo machen. Das wäre auch sehr hübsch... vielleicht hier in der Leistengegend..." Er deutete mit seinem Finger auf Severus' Unterleib, als dieser zusammenzuckte und dann stocksteif stehen blieb.

„Danke – kein Bedarf!" flüsterte er sehr, sehr leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Ich habe schon eines!" Er berührte leicht seinen linken Unterarm und Remus hielt den Atem an.

Das dunkle Mal! Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können und das vergessen...

„Oh, Severus... das tut mir so leid", flüsterte Remus, angeekelt von seiner eigenen Gedankenlosigkeit. „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht..."

„Das war offensichtlich", erwiderte Severus kalt. Er fühlte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Irgendwie war er seiner selbstgewählten Aufgabe wohl doch nicht so gut gewachsen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Dabei schien alles so einfach zu sein. Reize die Neugier des Werwolfs, finde heraus, warum er nicht um Black trauert, bring alles wieder in Ordnung und verschwinde wieder nach Hogwarts.

Doch bislang war er hier der einzige, der mit unangenehmen Tatsachen und Erinnerungen konfrontiert wurde und langsam aber sicher griff es seine Nerven an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich soweit zu öffnen. Er war es überhaupt nicht gewohnt, Erinnerungen hervorzuholen, die für ihn alles andere als angenehm waren und sie dem Licht der Öffentlichkeit auszusetzen.

Es fing an wehzutun.

Doch fast noch mehr schmerzte es ihn, Remus so peinlich berührt, fast verzweifelt zu sehen. Es tat ihm leid, das war offensichtlich... und er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben...

Er schluckte.

„Warum setzen wir uns nicht wieder und du erzählst mir endlich, wie du zu diesem Piercing gekommen bist", schlug er vor und musste zu seinem Schrecken feststellen, dass seine Stimme rau und unsicher klang.

Remus sah ihn reuig und hoffnungsvoll zugleich an und wusste offensichtlich nicht, ob es Severus angenehm sein würde, wenn er sich wieder auf seinen Schoss setzen würde. Er machte einen unsicheren Schritt in Severus' Richtung und blieb dann wieder stehen.

„Ich habe es kaputtgemacht, nicht wahr?" fragte er leise.

Severus musterte ihn einen Moment aufmerksam und versuchte, den verborgenen Sinn in diesen knappen Worten zu entdecken. „_Es_? Was _es_?" Er setzte sich zurück in seinen Sessel.

„Ich weiss nicht... es tut mir leid... ich wollte das nicht... ich bin nur so sehr daran gewohnt alles von der komischen Seite zu sehen." Remus hielt kurz inne. „Nicht jeder versteht meine Art von Humor – ich verstehe sie manchmal selbst nicht. Aber wenn man über etwas lachen kann, kann man es auch leichter ertragen – findest du nicht?"

„Nein – eigentlich nicht", antwortete Severus langsam. Endlich nahm dieses Gespräch die richtige Wendung. Doch dann sprach Remus weiter.

„Aber ich rede hier dummes Zeug", sagte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Du wolltest doch wissen, was es mit meinem Piercing auf sich hat."

Severus zwinkerte frustriert. Wieviel Gryffindor konnte ein Slytherin eigentlich ertragen, bevor er den Verstand verlor? Eine durchaus interessante Frage – besonders wenn besagter Gryffindor mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand geistesabwesend an seinem Nippel-Ring herumspielte, worauf der Körper des Slytherin dem Verstand befahl endlich die Klappe zu halten – er würde schon noch früh genug erfahren, was mit dem Gryffindor los war. Jetzt wollte er endlich diese Piercing-Story hören!

„Entfernte Verwandte haben mich für ein paar Wochen zu sich nach Südfrankreich eingeladen", fing Remus seine Erzählung an. „Das war vor ungefähr zehn oder elf Jahren... ich weiss es nicht mehr genau."Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und vergewisserte sich, dass Severus ihm auch zuhörte.

_Zuhören_? Diesem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen sprach man lieber von _andächtig lauschen_, auch wenn sich der Slytherin offensichtlich bemühte diese Tatsache durch eine möglichst gleichgültige Miene zu verschleiern. Doch die leicht vorgebeugte Haltung und das dunkle Feuer in seinen nachtschwarzen Augen sprach eine andere Sprache.

„Es war ein sehr heisser Sommer und irgendwann habe ich Claude kennen gelernt."Nach einem weiteren Blick auf Severus warf er ein: „Muggelgeborener Zauberer – falls dich das interessiert. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir sehr viel Spass miteinander. Aber abgesehen davon war der liebe Claude etwas... nun ja... brust-fixiert... soviel ich weiss, hat er mittlerweile auch ein ganz reizendes Mädchen geheiratet... ich bin ihm wohl gerade in seiner experimentellen Phase über den Weg gelaufen."Remus runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Wie auch immer... Claude hatte selbst beide Brustwarzen durchstochen und er hat mich überredet, es auch zu versuchen. Und ich habe diese Entscheidung seither nicht bereut."

„Warum nicht?" fragte Severus unwillkürlich. „Ich meine..." Er räusperte sich unter Remus' wissendem Blick. „Was ist der Unterschied zu vorher? Es ist doch nur... _Schmuck_."

Remus' Blick veränderte sich, wurde dunkler. Er ging mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Schoss.   
„Viele Männer haben sehr empfindliche Nippel", erläuterte er mit weicher Stimme, während sich seine Hände leicht auf Severus' Oberkörper legten. „Während manche dort gar nichts spüren. Ein Nippelpiercing erhöht bei den meisten Männern die Sensibilität an dieser Stelle... andere spüren keinen Unterschied zu vorher... Ich gehöre zur ersten Kategorie..."   
Remus sah Severus verträumt-amüsiert an, bis sich dieser wünschte, der Gryffindor sollte weit mehr tun, als einfach nur so unbeweglich dazusitzen. Dann beugte sich Remus nach vorne, bis er dessen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte und er hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus", flüsterte Remus mit seidenweicher Stimme.

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er musste Wahrheit wählen. Er musste einfach! Wenn er jetzt Wagnis wählte, dann würden sie sicher ohne grössere Verzögerung miteinander im Bett landen und so sehr er dies auch geniessen würde, würde es ihn doch nur noch weiter von seinem eigentlichen Ziel entfernen. Er fluchte innerlich.

„Wahrheit...", wählte er mit versagender Stimme.

Remus rückte ein wenig von ihm ab und schenkte ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick.

„Also gut... Warum fasziniert dich dieses Piercing so sehr? Und dieses Mal will ich wirklich eine Antwort – eine ehrliche Antwort."

Fasziniert beobachtete Remus, wie sich wieder diese leichte rosa Tönung auf Severus' blassen Wangen ausbreitete.

„Weil es... unanständig ist", murmelte er so leise, dass Remus ihn kaum verstand.

„Oh...", machte Remus halblaut. „Es macht dich an, weil es ein ganz klein wenig ausserhalb der Norm ist?" fragte er und Severus sah die unterschwellige Erregung in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen glitzern.

„Wie... pervers...", flüsterte Remus amüsiert, doch mit unglaublich rauer Stimme, die Severus einige Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Himmel, worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen?

Er musste schnell etwas unternehmen, bevor diese ganze Situation komplett aus dem Ruder lief.

**Fortsetzung folgt**

_Böses Foul, genau an dieser Stelle aufzuhören, gell?_


	4. Talk dirty to me

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Ich danke heute besonders just a guest, cardie, sabysemilla, shinesun und Elliot, die schnell genug waren und noch vor dem Zusammenbruch von ihre Reviews gepostet haben.

Es freut mich, dass euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt!

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

* * *

_„Also gut... Warum fasziniert dich dieses Piercing so sehr? Und dieses Mal will ich wirklich eine Antwort – eine ehrliche Antwort." _

_Fasziniert beobachtete Remus, wie sich wieder diese leichte rosa Tönung auf Severus' blassen Wangen ausbreitete. _

_„Weil es... unanständig ist", murmelte er so leise, dass Remus ihn kaum verstand. _

_„Oh...", machte Remus halblaut. „Es macht dich an, weil es ein ganz klein wenig ausserhalb der Norm ist?" fragte er und Severus sah die unterschwellige Erregung in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen glitzern. _

_„Wie... pervers...", flüsterte Remus amüsiert, doch mit unglaublich rauer Stimme, die Severus einige Schauer über den Rücken jagte. _

_ Himmel, worauf hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen? _

_Er musste schnell etwas unternehmen, bevor diese ganze Situation komplett aus dem Ruder lief._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 4**

„Und wie…", begann Remus von neuem – sein Mund plötzlich sehr nahe an Severus' Ohr.

Doch Severus liess ihn nicht weiter sprechen, sondern unterbrach ihn sofort.

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis?" stiess er überstürzt hervor und bemerkte, dass Remus ihn mit einem sehr frivolen und sehr, sehr wissenden Blick streifte, bevor er ihm ein „_Wagnis_" ins Ohr hauchte.

Severus schloss für eine Sekunde gequält die Augen.

Die Worte ‚_küss mich_' drängten sich förmlich auf seine Zunge, doch er schluckte sie unter grosser Anstrengung hinunter.

„Ich möchte…", er räusperte sich und fing den Satz mit kräftigerer Stimme nochmal von vorne an. „Steh auf."

Remus rückte ein Stückchen von ihm ab, um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

„Ich soll aufstehen? Aber…", fing er an zu protestieren. Gerade, wenn es ein bisschen gemütlicher und interessanter wurde. Er seufzte frustriert.

„Muss das sein?" nörgelte er. Eigentlich war er ja der Ansicht gewesen, dass Severus gerade ein wenig am Auftauen war – aber wenn es darum ging, eine perfekte Stimmung zu ruinieren, dann war auf die Slytherins im Allgemeinen, und auf Severus im Besonderen, wirklich Verlass.

„Ja, das muss sein! Ich kann sonst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen!" sprudelte es aus Severus heraus und er spürte, wie er unter Remus' Blick errötete, der zu sagen schien: ‚_Hab' ich dich!'_

„Also schön." Remus erhob sich gespielt umständlich von Severus' warmem Schoss. Nachdenklich nahm er wieder in seinem eigenen Sessel Platz und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sein Hemd liess er allerdings offen – schliesslich hatte ihm niemand gesagt dass er es wieder zuknöpfen sollte.

Ausserdem machte es ihm irgendwie Spass, Severus auf diese Art ein wenig zu quälen. Als Severus ‚_Wahrheit'_ wählte, kräuselte ein leichtes, unheilvolles Lächeln Remus' Mundwinkel. Er wartete einen Moment schweigend um die Wucht der Frage noch etwas zu erhöhen. Dann schoss er lächelnd und ohne Vorwarnung seinen Pfeil ab.

„Was ist deine schmutzigste Phantasie?"

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, wurde Severus bei dieser Frage sehr blass. Der Slytherin leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Was ich damit meine?" lachte Remus. „Was wohl! Ich will wissen, welches Programm in deinem Kopf läuft, wenn du dir gepflegt und in aller Ruhe einen runterholst."

„Wer sagt, dass ich so etwas tue?" wehrte Severus ab, doch seinem Tonfall haftete etwas leicht Verzweifeltes an und seine blassen Wangen färbten sich rosa.

Remus schnalzte tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Nicht lügen, Severus… und jetzt stell dich bitte nicht so an." Er konnte ein leicht überlegenes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Ausserdem wollte er jetzt wirklich gerne wissen _wie_ verklemmt sein Slytherin tatsächlich war. „Ich möchte einfach nur deine geilste Phantasie hören." Er legte die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aneinander und sah Severus abwartend an.

Severus war mittlerweile sehr warm geworden, und er hoffte inständig, dass sich auf seiner Stirn kein Schweissfilm bildete, der seine Schwäche noch deutlicher offenbaren würde, als dies seine heissen Wangen sowieso schon taten.

Gott – das war alles so peinlich!

Und dennoch…

„Manchmal…", fing er zögernd an, unterbrach sich dann wieder, suchte Remus' Blick, wich diesem wieder aus und fixierte schliesslich einen Kekskrümel auf dem Fussboden.

„Manchmal stelle ich mir vor… ich stehe… unter der Dusche…" Er schwieg einen Moment, doch Remus schien heute immerhin nicht in der Stimmung für launige Zwischenbemerkungen zu sein. Severus lernte hier sehr rasch, für kleine Gnaden dankbar zu sein. „Unter der Dusche also… mit… mit dir…"

„Wie schmeichelhaft", mischte sich Remus nun doch ein. Doch es klang nicht ironisch, sondern eher erfreut. Severus starrte immer noch unverwandt auf den Kekskrümel. „Und wir… wir seifen uns gegenseitig ein…", sprach er stockend weiter. Es fiel ihm unsagbar schwer, darüber zu sprechen und noch schwerer fiel es ihm, die aufsteigende Erregung zu unterdrücken, die ihn jedes Mal befiel, wenn er diese Bilder hervorholte und vor seinem inneren Auge betrachtete.

„Und was passiert dann?" fragte Remus sanft. „Bislang ist es noch nicht wirklich schmutzig – eher sehr, sehr _sauber_…"

Severus schluckte, doch noch immer war kein Spott in Remus' Stimme zu hören.

‚_Kekskrümel haben es einfach'_ dachte er flüchtig.

„Dann kniest du dich hin und… und… deine Zunge…", er brach ab und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Und meine Zunge tut was?" fragte Remus unbarmherzig nach. „Leckt sie über deine Eier? Oder über deinen harten Schwanz?" äusserte er unverblümt und Severus spürte, wie seine Wangen noch heisser wurden.

Er gab die Beobachtung des Kekskrümels auf und richtete seinen Blick widerstrebend auf Remus.

Was er sah, überraschte ihn ziemlich.

Auf Remus' Gesicht zeichnete sich Interesse und Neugierde ab. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein sinnliches Lächeln und seine verfluchten bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten intensiv und auch ein wenig mutwillig.

„Dein Mund ist überall", führ Severus im Bann dieser Augen fort. „Genauso wie deine Hände… dann stehst du plötzlich auf und drehst mich um…"

„Und was dann?" fragte Remus interessiert und ein Spur atemlos. „Habe ich dir schon mit meinen Fingern eine süsse Hölle bereitet oder stosse ich einfach ohne jede Vorbereitung zu?" Remus' Lippen blieben am Ende dieser Frage leicht geöffnet.

Severus begriff es nicht, aber seine mehr als bruchstückhaft vorgetragene Erzählung schien einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei dem Werwolf zu hinterlassen. Er atmete einmal tief durch.

Irgendwie musste es doch möglich sein, diese ganze Sache halbwegs mit Anstand hinter sich zu bringen.

„Du bist also in mir… und deine Bewegungen werden schneller… ich muss mich an den Wänden abstützen…"  
Jetzt funkelten die bernsteinfarbenen Augen eindeutig amüsiert.

„Auf gut deutsch – ich ficke dich in Grund und Boden", bemerkte Remus grinsend. „Und was weiter? Spritze ich in dir ab?"

Severus spürte förmlich, wie ihm genau jetzt der Geduldsfaden riss. Die Peinlichkeit dieser ganzen Situation überwog plötzlich die diffuse Erregung, die ihn dabei ergriffen hatte und es wurde einfach zu viel für ihn.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst – ja! Ich komme, ohne dass jemand mich auch nur berührt hat – Ende der Geschichte!" stiess er schroff hervor. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Ähm… ja, ich glaube schon…", antwortete Remus zurückhaltend.

Merlin – was war denn jetzt passiert? Severus schien hier eindeutig ein Problem zu haben. Moment… Problem? War es das etwa? Remus überlegte rasch.

Doch, das musste es sein. Wie er jetzt gerade gesehen und gehört hatte, war es für Severus schwierig, ja nahezu unmöglich, erotische oder sinnliche Worte zu benutzen. Weder verwendete er Gossen-Slang, noch benutzte er phantasievolle bis blumige Umschreibungen. Weder für Körperteile, noch für den Akt an sich. Das musste es sein!

Remus war schon bei anderen Gelegenheiten aufgefallen, dass Severus mit seiner teilweise recht unverblümten Ausdrucksweise Probleme gehabt hatte, doch er hatte das immer mit der natürlichen Reserviertheit und den geringen sexuellen Erfahrungen – zumindest was männliche Partner anging - des Slytherins abgetan.

Doch das Problem schien tatsächlich tiefer zu sitzen. Aber dem konnte abgeholfen werden.

„Dann können ja wir jetzt weitermachen!" entgegnete Severus ungehalten.

Remus nickte, den Blick immer noch nachdenklich auf Severus gerichtet.

„Ja, sicher, Severus. Ich wähle Wahrheit."

Severus wünschte sich in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als den Werwolf auch einmal in Verlegenheit zu sehen und sei es auch nur ein einziges Mal.

Seine Rachsucht diktierte ihm daher eine Frage, die er unter normalen Umständen nie gewagt hätte zu stellen.

„Wie oft befriedigst du dich selbst?" fragte er kühl und registrierte mit Befriedigung, dass er dieses Mal nicht rot dabei wurde, sich aber die Augen des Werwolfs überrascht weiteten.

Einem plötzlichen Einfall zufolge fügte Severus hinzu: „Und was war der riskanteste Ort, an dem du es jemals getan hast?"

Doch alles Gute dauerte nie lange. Schon zeigten sich wieder die Lachfältchen um Remus' Augen und er fragte glucksend: „_Es getan_ – was denn? Selbstbefriedigung oder Sex?"

„Ersteres", knurrte Severus kurzangebunden und unterdrückte den Drang, Remus' eindeutiges Grinsen irgendwie aus dessen Gesicht zu wischen.

„Normalerweise befriedige ich mich täglich", erwiderte Remus ungezwungen. „Manchmal auch öfter… du weißt ja… Werwolf-Metabolismus und so", er zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Und der riskanteste Ort… oje… das ist schwierig…" Er dachte angestrengt nach. „Aber ich glaube, da macht das eine Mal während Binn's Unterricht das Rennen. Denn ich denke nicht, dass das eine Mal auf der Lehrertoilette in Hogwarts auch zählt. Ich konnte da immerhin die Tür hinter mir zusperren", sinnierte Remus.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Ich denke, dass ich ab jetzt jede Woche einmal updaten werde – falls nichts dazwischen kommt…

Die Story ist nämlich mittlerweile so ziemlich fertig und braucht nur noch den letzten Schliff.

Freut es euch, zu hören, dass es ungefähr 8 bis 10 Kapitel werden könnten?


	5. Severus schlaegt zurueck

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

Eiskugel, Toyo, Salia, Ellen, Lady Luci, Dr. Fill, M, sabysemilla, Severina, just a guest, shinesun – fühlt euch geknuddelt!

Danke für euer lieben Reviews und auch heissen Dank an die Leser bei endless-rain.

Warum Severus so einfach seine intimsten Gedanken ausplaudert? Och, da gibt es schon ein paar Gründe – zum einen ist er durch seine Ehre gehalten, Remus' Fragen wahrheitsgemäss zu beantworten… zum anderen… unterschwellig erregt es ihn natürlich… genauso, wie Remus' dominante Alpha-Wolf-Seite… (gg) auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde!

Aber genauso sicher ist auch, dass Severus' innere Grenze demnächst überschritten sein wird…

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

_Fanfiction von Lorelei Lee_

* * *

„_Aber ich glaube, da macht das eine Mal während Binn's Unterricht das Rennen. Denn ich denke nicht, dass das eine Mal auf der Lehrertoilette in Hogwarts auch zählt. Ich konnte da immerhin die Tür hinter mir zusperren", sinnierte Remus._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5**

„Auf der Lehrertoilette?" platzte Severus heraus und hätte sich im Anschluss am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen.

„Ja – das war vor zwei Jahren… als ich noch unterrichtet habe… ich weiss noch, dass es ein sehr langer, anstrengender Tag war… kurz vor Vollmond… irgendwann im Frühling." Remus schien in diese Gedanken zu versinken. „Ich hatte den ganzen Tag keine fünf Minuten Zeit für mich gehabt und so bin ich einfach zwischen meinem Unterricht und der Lehrerkonferenz kurz auf der Toilette verschwunden und habe etwas Stress abgebaut."

Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich ebenfalls zurückversetzt und er konnte sich noch sehr gut an diesen Tag im April erinnern.

Die Prüfungen der Fünft-Klässler waren nicht mehr weit entfernt gewesen und Severus hatte sich geärgert, dass Remus während dieser Konferenz trotz allem so überschäumend guter Laune gewesen war.

„Und was war das mit Binn's Unterricht?" fragte er mit versagender Stimme. Diesem Werwolf war einfach nicht beizukommen. Am besten, er sah das ein für allemal ein und Schluss damit!

„Binn's Unterricht… ach ja… das war irgendwann in der siebten Klasse…", erinnerte sich Remus. „Ich war jung und ziemlich spitz und so habe ich einfach gewartet, bis alle von dem _aufregenden_ Unterrichtsstoff ins Koma gefallen waren. Dann bin ich mit meiner Hand vorsichtig unter die Robe… und den Rest kannst du dir ja denken."

Severus hätte gern seinem Ekel Ausdruck verliehen, doch das einzige, was er in seinem Inneren fand, war Faszination.

Er wählte Wagnis, bevor Remus auch nur fragen konnte. Solange sie bei diesem Thema waren, würde er immer nur den kürzeren ziehen. Und so schmerzlich diese Erkenntnis auch war, so war es doch bei weitem klüger, jetzt irgendwelche Körperlichkeiten in Kauf zu nehmen, die ihn von seinem wirklichen Ziel meilenweit entfernten, als sich nochmals auf einen weiteren verbal-erotischen Schlagabtausch einzulassen.

Doch ein Blick auf Remus genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass seine Prüfungen noch nicht vorbei waren.

„Sprich mit mir", forderte Remus und musterte Severus dabei sehr eindringlich.

„Wie bitte? Was tue ich denn hier die ganze Zeit?!"

„Nein, nicht so… sprich sexy mit mir… sag mir… _unartige_ Dinge… um mich scharf zu machen", erläuterte Remus sehr konzentriert.

„Ich soll… einfach so?!" entfuhr es Severus.

Remus nickte. „Ja, bitte."

„Nein, das…", Severus hielt kurz inne. „Nein", wiederholte er dann nachdrücklicher.

„Und schon haben wir wieder ein Wagnis, das du mir verweigerst", bemerkte Remus säuerlich. „Wie kann man nur so verklemmt sein, dass sogar ein bisschen ‚_dirty talk'_ zu einem unüberwindlichen Hindernis wird?!"

Remus hatte das eigentlich nicht sagen wollen. Oder zumindest nicht so. Doch etwas in der Haltung des Slytherin reizte ihn unaussprechlich.

„Und wie kann man nur so schamlos sein wie du?!" konterte Severus ebenfalls aufgebracht.

„Ich bin nicht schamlos!"

„Ach ja? Und wie nennst du dann dein Verhalten?!"

„Ich nenne es ein normales, gesundes Verhältnis zu meiner Sexualität, zu meinen Gefühlen und zu meinen Bedürfnissen!"

„Typisches Gryffindor-Geschwätz!" erwiderte Severus erbittert.

Remus blinzelte. „Was zur Hölle ist dir nur passiert, dass du solche kranken, verdrehten Ansichten hast?!"

„Du meinst außer dem hier?!" schrie Severus und schob seinen linken Ärmel ruckartig in die Höhe. Er hielt Remus seinen entblößten Arm mit dem gut sichtbaren dunklen Mal entgegen.

„Nein", sagte Remus mit brutaler Offenheit. „Ich glaube, dass dem dunklen Lord deine Moral oder deine sexuelle Veranlagung völlig gleichgültig sind."

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis?!"

„Wir sind hier noch nicht fertig, Severus!"

„Doch, das sind wir! Wahrheit oder Wagnis?!"

Remus atmete tief ein und aus. „Okay – gut… Wahrheit."

Blindwütig stellte Severus seine Frage. „Was ist deine grösste Angst?!" schleuderte er Remus entgegen.

Remus schien unter der Frage wie unter einem körperlichen Stoss leicht zu schwanken, doch dann fasste er sich wieder. „Aha… dann reden wir also nicht mehr über deine Narben, sondern über meine."

„Ich habe keine Narben und das weißt du auch verdammt gut", stellte Severus mit boshafter Akkuratesse richtig.

„Ich rede nicht von den körperlichen Narben, sondern von den seelischen", erwiderte Remus gefasst. „Ich habe einige davon und ich bin mir verdammt sicher, dass dir das Leben auch zahlreiche Wunden geschlagen hat und viele dieser Wunden haben sich zu sehr schmerzhaften Andenken entwickelt. Aber man kann darüber reden... und letzten Endes machen sie uns auch zu dem, was wir sind."

„Muss ich meine Frage wiederholen?" fragte Severus stur, obwohl ihm der Kopf schwirrte und er nicht mehr wusste, ob er die Antwort überhaupt noch hören wollte.

„Nein, das musst du nicht." Remus machte eine halb wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Meine grösste Angst ist... nach einer Vollmondnacht mit dem Geschmack von menschlichem Blut im Mund aufzuwachen", antwortete Remus dumpf. Er drehte Severus den Rücken zu und diesen packte augenblicklich – wenn auch etwas verspätet – ein starkes Gefühl von Reue.

„Aber... das kann doch überhaupt nicht passieren... nicht mit dem Wolfsbanntrank." Severus' Stimme war wieder ruhiger, wenn auch immer noch etwas unausgeglichen. „Diese Angst ist völlig unbegründet und irreal."

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „So sind Ängste nun einmal... abgesehen davon... es könnte jederzeit etwas passieren – du könntest die Zutaten nicht rechtzeitig bekommen, oder sie könnten nicht in Ordnung sein... ich könnte an der Einnahme des Tranks gehindert werden... oder sie sogar einfach vergessen... Ach ja – das ist ja sogar schon einmal passiert", schloss Remus bitter und drehte sich wieder zu Severus um. „Aber damit muss ich leben."

„Nichts von alledem wird jemals passieren", erwiderte Severus mit Nachdruck. „Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu und Remus' Blick wurde wieder weicher.

Er ging auf Severus zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf das dunkle Mal.

„Nicht nur unsere Narben machen uns zu dem was wir sind... letzten Endes sind es doch eher die Entscheidungen, die wir treffen... das hier..." Er deutete mit seinem Blick auf das dunkle Mal, „... hat dich nicht zu dem Mann gemacht, der heute vor mir steht... das warst du ganz alleine. Du bist stark, Severus... stark und sehr stolz. Und deshalb möchte ich dir helfen. Lass mich dir helfen, Severus", bat Remus sanft und doch eindringlich.

„Helfen? Und wobei?" fragte Severus mit unsicherer Stimme. Wann war diese ganze Sache eigentlich schief gelaufen? War nicht eigentlich Remus derjenige, dem geholfen werden musste?

„Dabei, ein offeneres und gesünderes Verhältnis zu deiner Sexualität zu bekommen."

Severus schluckte. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass dieser Gryffindor nicht so einfach locker liess.

„Du kannst nicht in 20 Minuten etwas rückgängig machen, wofür die Erziehung meines Vaters 20 Jahre gebraucht hat", erwiderte er sehr leise und entzog Remus seinen Arm.

„Okay", sagte Remus langsam. „Dann versuchen wir es einfach anders herum. Setz dich hin und hör mir einfach nur zu."

„Remus, ich glaube nicht...", wandte Severus ein, doch er war zu ausgelaugt, um sich dagegen zu wehren, dass Remus ihn in den alten Sessel zurückdrückte.

„Schhh... hör mir einfach nur zu...", flüsterte Remus und stellte sich hinter die Rückenlehne des Sessels. „Severus Snape... du bist der wundervollste Mann, den ich kenne... und ich weiss nicht, welchen deiner Vorzüge ich höher bewerten soll..."

„Remus... das ist lächerlich!" begehrte Severus auf.

„Nein, das ist es nicht! Genauso sehe ich dich! Und du bist jetzt _einmal_ in deinem Leben ruhig und hörst mir zu!"

Zu seiner eigenen Schande musste sich Severus eingestehen, dass er immer noch nicht gelernt hatte, Remus' dominanter Seite zu widerstehen. So hielt er tatsächlich still und lauschte teils ungläubig, teils geschmeichelt, den Lobeshymnen und teilweise sehr zärtlichen, teils sehr eindeutigen Beschreibungen seiner Person... seiner sinnlichen Augen... seiner geschickten Hände und schließlich...

„... deine Stimme", hauchte Remus ihm in Ohr und kam endlich um den Sessel herum. „Weißt du, es gibt Tage, da vermisse ich dich so sehr, dass ich allein vom Klang deiner Stimme hart wie eine Zaunlatte werden könnte." Er zog Severus in die Höhe und umarmte ihn sehr eng, sehr liebevoll. „Und dann würde es genügen, wenn du mit dieser unglaublichen Stimme ‚_Remus'_ stöhnst – und ich schwöre, ich würde in diesem Fall sicher noch ein Paar Hosen ruinieren."

Dann gruben sich seine Finger in Severus' Haare und ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem sehr langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. In einem Eckchen seines Gehirns schalt Severus sich selbst einen Waschlappen – doch Remus' Beredsamkeit hätten wahrscheinlich sogar eine Marmorstatue erweicht, wenn nicht gar zum Schmelzen gebracht. Und Severus mochte vieles sein, aber aus Stein war auch er nicht.

„Sollten wir das hier nicht im Bett fortsetzen?" flüsterte Remus einige atemberaubende Küsse später.

„Eigentlich spricht nichts dagegen...", fing Severus seine Antwort an, doch dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies für ihn wahrscheinlich die letzte Gelegenheit war, um zum Kern des Problems vorzustoßen. „Aber... eine Frage hätte ich noch..."

Remus beäugte ihn mit diesem gewissen Funkeln in seinen Augen und schlang die Arme um Severus' Hals. „Na, dann will ich mal nicht so sein", erwiderte er großzügig.

Severus wusste, dass sein Timing verheerender nicht sein konnte, dennoch stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte, seit er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Warum trauerst du nicht?"

**

* * *

**

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Und wenn ihr brav seid, dann gibt's das nächste Update auch schon wieder nächste Woche… vielleicht am Mittwoch… (smile)


	6. Des Pudels Kern

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Warum der gute Severus so verklemmt ist?

Was soll ich sagen… der Mann hatte eine schwere Kindheit… und sein Vater war wohl kein Verfechter der Theorie, dass Sinnlichkeit und Sexualität etwas sehr Schönes und Natürliches ist. Wenn wir dann noch Sevies geringen Erfolg bei der Damenwelt dazu addieren und sein – nicht wirklich einnehmendes – Äusseres in Betracht ziehen…

Dann denke ich, dass seine Verklemmtheit ziemlich logisch ist. (Wobei ich bemerken möchte, dass das meine ganz persönliche Interpretation zu dieser speziellen Story ist. Ich habe den lieben Sevie auch schon ganz anders porträtiert – wie einige von euch vielleicht schon wissen.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

M – Ich will auch immer artig sein (bibber) ab sofort wird's zwischen den beiden auch wieder besser laufen – versprochen!

Dr. Fill – Danke, danke! Es ist schön zu hören, dass meine kleinen Randbemerkungen während der Story nicht unbemerkt ins All driften. Ich vergleiche in meinem Geist gerade „Vom Winde verweht" mit einem Instant-Tüten-Cappuccino (lol)

Sabysemilla – Du ahnst etwas? Ach ja? (unschuldig guck)

shinesun – Ich gelobe Besserung – und fühlt euch gerächt. Ich bin diese Woche auch bei einer Story mit Cliffhanger fast verzweifelt. (nimmt den Tadel und steckt ihn zu den anderen ins Handschuhfach)

Da ihr wirklich sehr brav wart, werdet ihr heute also erfahren, warum Remus nicht trauert! Ein besonderer Dank an Gracie, Elliot (Wasserflasche mit Kapitel reich), just a guest und Salia!

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

_Severus wusste, dass sein Timing verheerender nicht sein konnte, dennoch stellte er die Frage, die ihm schon auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte, seit er dieses Zimmer betreten hatte._

„_Warum trauerst du nicht?"_

**Kapitel 6**

Mit einem Schlag war alle Fröhlichkeit aus Remus' Gesicht wie weggewischt.

„Was?" fragte er mit versagender Stimme.

„Warum trauerst du nicht?" wiederholte Severus eindringlich.

„Das war es also", stellte Remus langsam fest. „Das war es die ganze Zeit über." Hektische rote Flecken zeigten sich auf seinen Wangen und auf seinem Hals und er löste die Umarmung.

Sein Blick wurde abschätzend und er trat einige Schritte zurück.

„Remus..."

„Nein, nein, nein – es hat sich aus-ge-remus-t!" fauchte Remus aufgebracht. „Du hast das alles geplant, richtig? Du hast mich komplett ausmanövriert! Du hast nur so getan, als ob du irgendwelche Sorgen hättest!!!! Du hast das alles nur getan um mich auszuhorchen! Warum könnt ihr mich nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen!" schrie er weiter.

Severus hatte den Werwolf noch nie so wütend erlebt, dennoch fühlte er keine Angst. Er fühlte überraschenderweise gar nichts.

„Und ich hatte geglaubt...", setzte Remus seine Tirade fort, doch dann brach er abrupt ab und bedachte stattdessen Severus mit einem brennenden Blick.

„Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet", hielt Severus ruhig dagegen. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er hatte diesen Weg eingeschlagen und nun musste er ihn auch bis zum Ende gehen.

Remus sah ihn einige Sekunden lang einfach nur an – völliger Unglauben und Unverständnis zeichneten sich auf seinem Gesicht deutlich ab.

„Gott! Warum verliebe ich mich eigentlich immer wieder in solche Arschlöcher!" Die Ungläubigkeit war sehr rasch in eine Art Abscheu umgeschlagen. Und damit traf er nun Severus bis ins Mark.

„Über deine verflossenen Liebschaften kann ich diesbezüglich natürlich kein Urteil abgeben", erwiderte Severus mit kühler Würde. Doch dann tat es einfach zu weh um diese Zurückhaltung noch länger aufrechtzuerhalten. Vor allem, weil ihm wieder einfiel, das Remus heute schon einmal etwas ganz ähnliches gesagt hatte. „Aber vielleicht liegt es einfach an deiner mangelnden Menschenkenntnis oder an deiner nicht vorhandenen Fähigkeit einen Charakter richtig einzuschätzen", schlug er ätzend zurück.

„Ich hasse dich!" schleuderte Remus ihm blindwütig entgegen. „Ich verfluche den Tag an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal gesehen habe und ich verfluche den Tag, an dem ich mich in dich verliebt habe!"

Tödliche Stille senkte sich nach diesem Wortwechsel auf den Raum. Und ganz allmählich verstärkte sich in Severus ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit, gerade so, als ob die Realität einen Ruck nach links gemacht und sie beide ordentlich durcheinander geschüttelt hätte. Es konnte doch einfach nicht real sein, dass sie hier standen und sich gegenseitig bis aufs Blut beleidigten, wo doch jeder von ihnen nur aus Sorge um den anderen gehandelt hatte.

„So... tust du das...", antwortete er daher ohne rechte Überzeugung und weil ihm im Moment einfach nichts Besseres einfiel. Er hatte nun einmal nicht sehr viel Übung darin, wütende Werwölfe zu beruhigen.

Remus fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Warum stehst du eigentlich immer noch so ruhig da?!" stieß er aufgebracht hervor. „Warum hast du mir nicht längst eine geklebt?"

„Ich bin kein Anhänger von körperlicher Gewalt", antwortete Severus völlig wahrheitsgemäß. Seine Hauptwaffe war schon immer sein scharfer Verstand und seine noch schärfere Zunge gewesen. Doch dies half ihm heute beides nur bedingt.

Irgendwie hatte er gewusst, dass es eines Tages sein Untergang sein würde, wenn er sich dem Werwolf gegenüber verletzlich und verwundbar zeigen würde. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?

Er bemühte sich, etwas ruhiger und sanfter weiter zu sprechen: „Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass du in den nächsten paar Minuten deine Bemerkungen mit den Worten, dass du das alles nicht so gemeint hast, zurücknehmen wirst."

„Ach ja?!" brauste Remus von neuem auf. „Dann hast du dich dieses Mal aber gründlich geirrt! Ich werde kein einziges Wort davon zurücknehmen, weil ich nämlich jede Silbe davon auch so gemeint habe!"

Wenn Severus vorher geglaubt hatte, es würde wehtun – dann wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. Der Schmerz, der ihn jetzt erfasste, war tausendmal stärker und es war ihm unmöglich, ihn aus seiner Mimik und aus seiner Stimme fernzuhalten.

„So? Hast du?" fragte er tonlos zurück.

Remus hatte sich halb von ihm abgewandt, doch seine Hände, die vor Erregung zitterten, waren immer noch deutlich zu sehen.

„Ja, habe ich!" erwiderte er wild. „Seit ich dich kenne – seit ich dich liebe – steht mein Leben völlig Kopf." Er wandte sich wieder Severus zu und sah ihn an. Was er in dessen Miene las, ließ ihn einen Moment inne halten, bevor er mit brüchiger Stimme fortfuhr: "Mein Leben ist seither unglaublich kompliziert und anstrengend geworden. Du hast meinen Seelenfrieden komplett zerstört."

„Den du vorher natürlich im Übermaß besessen hast", erwiderte Severus trocken und eher aus Gewohnheit, als aus Überzeugung.

„Du selbstgefälliger, überheblicher, besserwisserischer, anmaßender...", zählte Remus mit schwankender Stimme auf, bevor er stockte und heftig blinzelte.

„_Slytherin_ ist, glaube ich, das Wort, das du suchst", half Severus mit einem grimmigen Lächeln aus. Er spürte, dass das Gewitter fast vorüber war – wenn es gänzlich abgezogen sein würde, würde die Luft hoffentlich gereinigt sein.

„Und darauf bist du wohl auch noch stolz!" schnappte Remus und wischte sich verstohlen über die Wangen.

„Ja – meistens jedenfalls", erwiderte Severus ruhig und nahm sein Herz in beide Hände. „Im Moment allerdings etwas weniger... Remus... sieh mich an... ich verfluche den Tag nicht, an dem du dich in mich verliebt hast – eher im Gegenteil... und ich habe das alles nur getan, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe... um dich... auch wenn ich es vermutlich völlig falsch angepackt habe – aber ich mache mir Sorgen, weil du nicht um Black trauerst."

„Du trauerst ja auch nicht", schleuderte Remus ihm verdrossen entgegen.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir war Black auch nicht gerade mein bester Freund", entgegnete Severus trocken. „Daher wird mir meine mangelnde Anteilnahme von jedem verziehen. Aber ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dich hier in Tränen aufgelöst vorzufinden."

Remus wandte Severus brüsk den Rücken zu. Einen sarkastischen Unterton hätte er bei diesen Worten erwartet und auch ertragen. Aber die tiefe und echte Besorgnis, die stattdessen durchgeklungen hatte, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Sag du mir nicht, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe! Du bist genauso schlimm wie Molly und Tonks!"

„Ich nehme an, dass dich diese Weiber mit ihrem Mitleid halb wahnsinnig gemacht haben." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. „Aber trotzdem... Remus..."

Remus schloss die Augen. Noch niemand hatte je seinen Namen so ausgesprochen...

Eine einzelne Träne rollte seine linke Wange hinab. Er spürte, wie sie seinen Mundwinkel leicht kitzelnd streifte und schließlich auf ihrem weiteren Weg zu seinem Kinn verebbte und lediglich eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Gesicht hinterließ. Sie war nicht groß genug gewesen um auf den Fußboden zu tropfen...

„Er kann einfach nicht tot sein...", flüsterte er gequält. „Denn wenn er tot ist, dann gibt es keine Gerechtigkeit mehr..."

Severus erstarrte bei diesen Worten.

„Ich weigere mich einfach zu glauben, dass er tot ist. Sirius ist nicht tot!" beharrte Remus starrsinnig.

„Du solltest es besser wissen als jeder andere", bemerkte Severus argwöhnisch. „Nach allem was ich gehört habe, warst du dabei, als es passiert ist."

Remus schüttelte in stummer Verweigerung den Kopf.

„Remus!" rief Severus nun scharf aus. „Er ist tot! Und es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn du dich weigerst, dieser Realität ins Auge zu sehen! Willst du so enden wie er?!"

Remus fuhr wütend herum. „Was weißt du schon von ihm?! Woher willst ausgerechnet du wissen, was in ihm vorgegangen ist?!" fauchte er Severus an.

„Ich habe genug gesehen, um zu verstehen, dass er sich zugrunde gerichtet hat! Systematisch! Dieser Mann war fertig, Remus. Es war bei ihm nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und ich will nicht, dass es dir genauso geht."

„Ich kann nicht", antwortete Remus nach einer Weile mit belegter Stimme.

„Du musst!" forderte Severus unerbittlich. „Du musst begreifen, dass er tot ist und dass nichts, was du tust oder sagst, ihn zu dir zurückbringt."

„Er war mein Freund... ich kann nicht...", wehrte sich Remus.

„Gerade weil er dein Freund war!" behauptete Severus, doch dann fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause mit wesentlich sanfterer Stimme fort: „Lass ihn los, Remus... das ist das Einzige, was du noch für ihn tun kannst."

„Ich... kann... nicht..."

„Doch, du kannst es."

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere warf sich Remus in Severus Arme, barg sein Gesicht an der Schulter des dunkelhaarigen Mannes und weinte bitterlich.

Dieser plötzliche Stimmungsumschwang und die völlige Abwesenheit jeglicher Dominanz bei dem Werwolf machten Severus sprachlos. Doch dann tat er instinktiv das einzig Richtige. Er ließ Remus sich ausweinen und beschränkte sich darauf, ihn fest in seinen Armen zu halten und ihm ab und zu beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Nach einer Weile hörte das heftige Weinen auf und es waren nur noch einige erstickte Schluchzer zu hören, die ab und zu von einem krampfhaften Schlucken unterbrochen wurden.

„Ich habe dich völlig nassgemacht", murmelte Remus gedämpft an Severus' Schulter.

„Wenn's weiter nichts ist", antwortete der Slytherin gottergeben. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Ich weiß noch nicht – irgendwie leer, glaube ich... du hast nicht zufällig ein Taschentuch?" Er hob sein tränennasses Gesicht und sah Severus mit seinen geröteten Augen an.

Severus hielt ihm wortlos ein weißes Taschentuch hin, das dankbar entgegen genommen wurde.

Remus schnaubte ein paar Mal kräftig hinein und wollte es dann Severus zurückgeben. Doch dieser schüttelte nach einem skeptischen Blick den Kopf.

„Nein, danke... behalt es ruhig."

Remus lächelte schwach und stopfte es in seine Hosentasche.

„Danke, Severus – ich bin manchmal wirklich eine Bestie..." Er biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe. „Es war richtig... dass du so mit mir umgesprungen bist... es war nur einfach so schwierig für mich... nicht, dass es jetzt leichter wäre", er lächelte schief. „Danke, dass ich dir so wichtig bin."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Severus aus und er konnte nicht anders, als Remus' Lächeln zu erwidern, das ihn für seine ganzen Mühen mehr als reichlich zu entlohnen schien.

„Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt", sagte er schlicht und strich Remus sanft über die immer noch leicht feuchte Wange.

„Ich liebe dich", murmelte Remus zärtlich, bevor er Severus' Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss.

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Jaha – und wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende – aber nächste Woche gibt es wieder ein Update! Am Mittwoch?


	7. Endlich

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

* * *

Vielen lieben Dank an alle Leser und Reviewer – es bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel, dass euch diese Story offenbar so gut gefällt. 

Lady Luci, blub, alex, Adelaide, Dr. Fill, just-a-guest, Sanies, Salia und Severina

sabysemilla – Ah ja! Da hat jemand aufgepasst, dass ich es bisher vermieden habe, unserem Sevie diese Worte in den Mund zu legen.

Ellen – das Spiel dürfte jetzt ziemlich in Vergessenheit geraten… und ich glaube auch nicht, dass Sirius wirklich tot ist. Aber im Moment ist das der Stand der Dinge und Sevie war schon immer etwas pragmatischer als Remus…

M – ach, ich denke, mit Severus beschäftigen wir uns erst in Teil 4 wieder etwas eingehender. Nach all der (peinlichen) Nabelschau hat er sich jetzt erst mal was „Süsses" verdient.

shinesun – (taschentuch reich)

sevil – Äh… Zwiebelfisch? Sorry, ich bin heute etwas schwer von Begriff. Aber danke für dein Lob.

Keeline – einfach nur Danke!

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

„_Du hast mir wirklich gefehlt", sagte er schlicht und strich Remus sanft über die immer noch leicht feuchte Wange._

„_Ich liebe dich", murmelte Remus zärtlich, bevor er Severus' Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss._

_

* * *

_

_**Kapitel 7**_

Zu diesem ersten Kuss gesellten sich rasch weitere, die bald nicht mehr sanft waren, sondern rasch hungriger und leidenschaftlicher wurden.

„Ich hätte wirklich nichts dagegen, wenn wir das hier jetzt im Bett fortsetzen würden", flüsterte Severus mit heiserer Stimme zwischen zwei Küssen und erschauerte, als Remus sich enger an ihn presste um ihn fühlen zu lassen, dass er diese Absicht durchaus teilte.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch", fragte Severus atemlos.

Remus lachte dunkel und Severus erschauerte stärker. Vier Hände bemühten sich dann nach Kräften, die störenden Kleidungsstücke abzustreifen, was ihnen erstaunlicherweise auch in relativ kurzer Zeit gelang.

Remus schubste Severus schließlich aufs Bett um ihn von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück – seinen Socken – zu befreien. Dann stand er einen Moment lang am Fußende des Bettes und betrachtete Severus, der augenscheinlich ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

Severus' Augen waren dunkel vor Lust, einige pechschwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihm ins Gesicht, die von den heftigen Küssen rosigen und leicht geschwollenen Lippen waren einladend geöffnet und glänzten feucht und die feine Spur der schwarzen Haare, die an seinem Bauchnabel begann, führte den Blick tiefer und tiefer zu einer beachtlichen und mehr als bereiten Erektion.

In einer Sekunde war noch alles richtig und gut und Remus konnte es kaum erwarten, seinem Liebsten zu zeigen, WIE sehr er ihn vermisst hatte... und eine Sekunde später...

„Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte Remus betroffen. „Ich kann nicht... es ist nicht... richtig..."

„Wie bitte?" fragte Severus perplex und seine Männlichkeit büsste ein wenig an Volumen ein.

„Sex... mit dir... ich kann nicht...", versuchte ein sichtlich hilfloser Remus zu erläutern.

„Die letzten zwei Male konntest du auch und jetzt komm wieder her", erwiderte Severus ungeduldig und mit leichter Schärfe.

„Aber... verstehst du nicht... ich liebe dich..."

Severus sah ihn an, als ob er gerade eben den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Ich hielt das bislang nicht wirklich für einen Hinderungsgrund."

„Doch – gerade weil ich dich liebe, kann – nein, darf ich dich nicht lieben. Verstehst du das denn nicht?! Alle, die ich je geliebt habe, sind tot! James, Lilly, Sirius… um nur einige zu nennen", erklärte Remus niedergeschlagen. „Ich will nicht, dass du auch stirbst!"

Severus setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren wieder da. Offensichtlich genügten eine bis zwei Stunden in der Gesellschaft eines Gryffindors um einen Slytherin in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Interessant, dass er nun doch noch eine Antwort auf seine frühere Frage gefunden hatte. Interessant – aber wenig hilfreich.

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass du glaubst, dass so etwas wie ein Fluch auf dir liegt?" fragte Severus mit erzwungener Ruhe und Geduld.

Remus nickte heftig.

„Das ist Quatsch", stellte Severus schlicht fest.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!"

„Ganz einfach – Erstens: ein Werwolf kann nicht verflucht werden – zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne – und das solltest du auch ganz genau wissen. Zweitens – Es ist jetzt vielleicht nicht ganz korrekt, dieses Argument zu benutzen, aber du hast doch sicher diesen Franzosen und einige andere deiner temporären Partner geliebt und von denen werden doch sicher noch ein paar am Leben sein. Und drittens: wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann gebe ich dir hiermit mein Ehrenwort, dass ich erst deine Erlaubnis einholen werde, bevor ich mich umbringen lasse."

Remus musste gegen seinen Willen lächeln.

„Erstens – du selbst hast gesagt, ich wäre unfähig DAFA zu unterrichten, also darf es dich nicht wundern, wenn meine Kenntnisse hier ein wenig lückenhaft sind... oder ist es, weil ich manchmal ein wenig zur Hysterie neige?" Er hielt einen Moment inne, als ob er diesen Punkt genauer überdenken müsste, doch dann fuhr er mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln fort: „Zweitens – sicher habe ich schon ein paar Mal geliebt, aber keiner von ihnen hat mich derart rasend gemacht, wie du das tust – und drittens... wäre es dann dein Slytherin-Ehrenwort? Denn ich fürchte, dass ich mich mit weniger nicht zufrieden geben kann", fragte er und zwinkerte liebevoll. „Ich würde dich nämlich wirklich nur sehr, sehr ungern verlieren."

‚_Er hat es wieder einmal geschafft'_ dachte Severus. ‚_Ich sitze hier und möchte am liebsten weinen wie ein kleines, dummes Schulmädchen. Wie macht er das nur?_'

Doch dann nickte er. „Slytherin-Ehrenwort", sagte er rau und fühlte im nächsten Augenblick Remus' warmen Körper auf sich.

Sie ließen sich dieses Mal mehr Zeit und beide fühlten, dass ihr Liebesspiel an Innigkeit zunahm und dadurch eine neue Qualität erreichte.

Sie lagen beide im Bett auf der Seite, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten, eng aneinander geschmiegt, die Beine fast unlösbar ineinander verschlungen und ihre Hände und Lippen auf geruhsamer und dennoch stetiger Wanderschaft über die heiße Haut des anderen... um sich wieder neu zu entdecken, zu schmecken, zu fühlen, sich jede Einzelheit mit Fingern, Augen, Zunge und Lippen einzuprägen und dabei die stetig wachsende Erregung zu genießen und auszukosten....

Beide machten dabei großzügigen Gebrauch von dem Gleitmittel, das Remus in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrte und das leicht nach Lavendel roch. Normalerweise konnte Severus diesen blumigen Aromen nichts abgewinnen, doch jetzt mischte sich dieser zarte Duft mit ihrer Erregung und hüllte sie beide ein, bis sich Severus wünschte, er könnte diesen Geruch, der mehr Zustand als Duft war, für alle Ewigkeit konservieren.

Behutsam tasteten sich Remus' lange Finger an ihr Ziel heran und bereiteten seinen Liebsten mit zärtlicher Grausamkeit vor. Leises, genussvolles Stöhnen mischte sich in die lavendeldurchzogene Luft und Severus stellte fest, dass Remus absolut nichts dagegen hatte, dass auch seine Finger sich sanft an der Öffnung des Werwolfs zu schaffen machten.

Nach einer Zeitspanne, die ihm endlos erschien und in der er den Überblick verlor, wie viele Finger des Werwolfs ihm eigentlich diese wundervolle Qual bereiteten, konnte der Slytherin einfach nicht mehr anders. Er hauchte ein leises Wort in Remus' Ohr....

„Bitte..."

Dieser schien nur auf dieses Wort gewartet zu haben, denn statt einer Antwort drehte Remus seinen Liebsten sanft herum, so dass er nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Seine warmen, vom Gleitmittel immer noch leicht glitschigen Hände glitten zwischen Severus' Oberschenkel und hoben das obere Bein leicht an.

Severus seufzte leise als er spürte, wie Remus sanft in ihn eindrang – ohne Hast, ohne Eile – in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung. Remus ließ sein Bein wieder los, gab ihm einen sinnlichen Kuss auf die Halsbeuge und umschloss Severus' harte Männlichkeit nur locker mit seinen Fingern.

Severus machte eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit seinen Hüften, doch Remus' dunkle Stimme an seinem Ohr stoppte ihn.

„Mein Tempo, Severus..."

Und er fing an, sich sanft schaukelnd in Severus zu bewegen.

Zuerst fiel es Severus noch schwer, dieser Anweisung zu entsprechen, fieberte doch alles in ihm nach Erlösung und Befriedigung, doch dann gelang es ihm, sich wieder völlig zu entspannen und sich den sinnlichen Berührungen hinzugeben.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er so auf dieser weichen Woge der Ekstase dahingetrieben war, als Remus kaum merklich den Winkel seiner sanften Stöße veränderte und diesen gewissen Punkt in seinem Inneren berührte und mit jeder weiteren Bewegung derart reizte, dass Severus jedes Mal unwillkürlich tief und röchelnd stöhnte.

Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er Sex das letzte Mal so genossen hatte. Ob es wohl daran lag, dass es mehr war als Sex? Dass er diesen idiotischen, stolzen Mann einfach bis zum Wahnsinn liebte? Dass er wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch auf Gottes Erdboden war, der diesen Mann je so erleben würde? Dass er einen Severus zu Gesicht bekam, den noch niemand vor ihm – oder auch nach ihm – zu sehen bekommen würde?

Heiße Liebe und auch ein wenig Stolz wallten in Remus auf, während er diesen sinnlich-nachgiebigen Körper verwöhnte, reizte, immer weiter in die Ekstase trieb. Das Stöhnen dieser unglaublichen Stimme sandte dem Werwolf in immer kürzeren Abständen wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Gott – er könnte ewig so weitermachen...

Doch dann war es plötzlich zu gut um noch sehr viel länger zu dauern...

Er spürte, wie sich der lockere Körper in seinen Armen plötzlich anfing zu verkrampfen... die ersten zaghaften Zuckungen um seine eigene pochende Männlichkeit... Oh Gott! Nur noch ein bisschen...

Severus wusste selbst nicht wie, doch plötzlich brach ein kaum enden wollender Orgasmus über ihn herein. Er stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus, fühlte undeutlich, wie Remus leise „Ja!" flüsterte, heftiger zustieß und ihn gleichzeitig in die Schulter biss... und jedes dieser Dinge schien Severus' Höhepunkt zu steigern und zu verlängern.

Als beide wieder halbwegs normal atmeten, machte Remus Anstalten, sich aus Severus zurückzuziehen, doch dieser griff nach hinten an Remus' Hüfte und hielt ihn fest. Er wollte noch nicht, dass es schon wieder vorbei war.

„Noch ein bisschen...", murmelte er leise und war froh, dass Remus nicht sehen konnte, wie er dabei rot wurde.

„Alles was du willst", flüsterte Remus zurück, hauchte einen Kuss auf Severus' Ohrläppchen und zog die Decke, so gut es ging, über sie beide. Er kuschelte sich glücklich an seinen Liebsten und fragte sich, womit er einen so schwierigen und dennoch so unglaublich hingebungsvollen Mann verdient hatte.

„Aber nicht zu lange...", gab er mit einem Seufzen zu bedenken – obwohl das für Remus wirklich die ultimativ beste Art war um einen Nachmittag zu verbringen... im Bett... in seinem Liebsten... Er seufzte ein zweites Mal, als er ein letztes, leichtes Zucken an seiner etwas ausgelaugten Männlichkeit spürte.

„Ja... ich weiß...", seufzte auch Severus. „Die beiden Weiber unten in der Küche könnten sonst misstrauisch werden. Von mir aus erzähl' ihnen einfach, dass ich an einer Variation des Wolfsbanntranks arbeite und dich zu diesem Zweck einem äußerst ermüdenden Verhör unterzogen hätte."

„Zumindest der Teil mit dem ‚_ermüdend'_ ist gar nicht mal so falsch", grinste Remus und zog Severus wieder enger an sich, dem prompt ein wohliges Seufzen entschlüpfte.

* * *

**Fortsetzung folgt**

Jaha – und wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende – und das nächste ist auch schon wieder das letzte (seufz). Vielleicht schaffe ich ein Update am Montag, sonst halten wir uns wieder an den bewährten Mittwoch.


	8. love me or leave me

Disclaimer:

alles aus der „Harry-Potter-Welt" gehört unserer geschätzten JK Rowling (höchstens vielleicht noch Warner Bros....). Mir gehört wie immer nix – ausser dem Plot und meiner kranken Phantasie. Und wie immer gibt's hierfür auch keine Kohle!

* * *

So leid es mir tut – das hier ist wirklich das letzte Kapitel von Teil 3… bitte nicht weinen, mir ist selbst schon ganz wässrig zumute…

Ich habe gerade festgestellt, dass Teil 1 und 2 jeweils auch 8 Kapitel haben – aber ich schwöre, das war keine Absicht (lol)

Es gibt mittlerweile auch die erste Fanart zu dieser Serie! Ich werde Elliot dafür ewig dankbar sein. Ich persönlich finde, dass die Emotionen zwischen den beiden wunderbar einfangen wurden. Unter dieser Adresse könnt ihr es sehen:

(natürlich erst http… aber ohne www) mitglied.lycos.de/slysisterlorelei/WoW/WoW2.JPG.htm.jpg

Oder (wenn diese Adresse irgendwie nicht korrekt rüberkommt, dann guckt in mein livejournal vom 09.12.2004)

Ellen, M, just-a-guest und shinesun – Ihr Treuesten unter den Treuen – ich stehe ewig in Eurer Schuld!

* * *

**Wahrheit oder Wagnis Teil 3**

„_Zumindest der Teil mit dem ‚_ermüdend'_ ist gar nicht mal so falsch", grinste Remus und zog Severus wieder enger an sich, dem prompt ein wohliges Seufzen entschlüpfte._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 8**

Remus hatte seine neuen Kleidungsstücke, die ihm Snape geschenkt hatte, angezogen und betrachtete nun ausgiebigst sein Spiegelbild.

Hinter ihm im Raum stand Severus, der gerade dabei war, seine Manschetten zu schließen und ihm daher nur einen raschen Seitenblick zu warf. Remus hatte den Blick im Spiegel dennoch aufgefangen und war über die Wärme und die stolze Zufriedenheit, die er darin gesehen hatte angenehm überrascht.

„Nicht schlecht für einen angegrauten Werwolf, oder?" dabei wiegte er sich ein wenig in den Hüften.

Severus saß auf dem Bett und band sich die Schuhe zu, doch bei diesen Worten sah er auf und ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

„Ein plumperer Versuch um Komplimente zu fischen ist mir noch nicht untergekommen."

Remus zog einen Schmollmund und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Das war jetzt nicht sehr nett."

„Ich glaube, da hast du sogar Recht", erwiderte Severus ungerührt, stand auf und gesellte sich zu seinem Liebsten.

„Was möchtest du gerne hören?" raunte er ihm mit seidenweicher Stimme ins Ohr. „Dass mich deine grauen Haare nicht stören? Dass deine Narben deinem Aussehen keinen Abbruch tun? Dass ich den Geschmack deiner Haut schon jetzt vermisse?"

Remus lauschte dem Klang dieser Stimme wie verzaubert und mit immer weicher werdenden Knien. So leidenschaftliche und sinnliche Worte hatte er schon sehr lange nicht mehr zu hören bekommen und trotz allem, was zwischen ihnen beiden war – von Severus hätte er sie zuallerletzt erwartet. Er seufzte glücklich.

„Aber da ich ja bekanntermaßen ein schleimiger Slytherin bin, wirst du auf solche Worte aus meinem Munde vergeblich warten."

Remus blinzelte und seine schmelzende Stimmung schlug in Frustration um. „Bastard", knirschte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Doch Severus lächelte lediglich sein überhebliches Hatte-ich-es-dir-nicht-gesagt-Lächeln. Er strich sanft eine imaginäre Falte aus Remus' Hemd.

„Ich wusste, du würdest darin einfach unglaublich aussehen... wenn es nach mir ginge...", er unterbrach sich und fuhr dann nachdenklicher fort: „Ich wünschte..." Doch wieder ließ er den Satz unbeendet. Eine kleine Falte zeigte sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.

Remus verstand ihn dennoch. Er ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie zärtlich fest. Die Finger waren überraschend warm.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, verwaschene und geflickte Hosen zu tragen. Es ist viel wichtiger, dass niemand etwas erfährt... von dir und mir..."

Die warmen Finger zuckten kurz.

„Danke."

Remus lachte kurz auf.

„Danke? Wofür? Dafür, dass ich nicht klammere? Dass ich dich und deine prekäre Situation verstehe? Dass ich intelligent genug bin um eine Notwendigkeit einzusehen?"

„Offensichtlich habe ich mich dieses Mal tatsächlich in dir getäuscht", erwiderte Severus mit sanfter Melancholie und drückte die Finger, die seine Hand immer noch hielten, gefühlvoll.

Remus wartete darauf, dass Severus ihn nun loslassen würde, doch nichts geschah. Nach einer Weile standen sie immer noch da, hielten sich an der Hand und sahen sich einfach nur an.

Dann lachte Remus leise.

„Oh, nun geh schon – bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege, dich an dieses Bett fessle und nie wieder fort lasse!" Er hasste Abschied-Nehmen – besonders, wenn es ihm so schwer fiel, wie dieses Mal. Er wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen. Und zwar wirklich schnell, bevor seine Augen noch feuchter werden würden.

Nur langsam lösten sich Severus' Finger von seinen. Der Slytherin machte einen halben Schritt zurück, doch automatisch streckten beide Männer ihre Arme ein wenig aus, um den letzten, den allerletzten Hautkontakt nicht zu verlieren. Am Ende berührten sich nur noch ihre Fingerspitzen und dann war auch dieser Hauch einer Berührung beendet.

Remus atmete tief durch, als Severus sich abrupt umdrehte und zur Tür ging.

"Severus?!" rief er ihm nach und erschrak fast ein wenig über die Bereitwilligkeit, mit der sein Liebster sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ja?" Ein dunkler Blick, ruhig und doch voller Emotionen, begleitete dieses eine Wort, diese eine, kurze Frage. „Ja…" Sanfter dieses Mal, ohne die übliche, begleitende Ungeduld, die so sehr zu Severus gehörte, wie seine schwarzen Augen, schon fast keine Frage mehr, sondern eher…

„Wahrheit oder Wagnis, Severus?" sprudelte Remus hervor, bevor er sich selbst zensieren konnte.

„Wahrheit", kam die leicht überraschte Antwort, die ohne erkennbares Zögern gegeben wurde.

„Nur eines noch… wirst du dich jemals zu mir – zu uns bekennen?" fragte Remus und schrie innerlich sein unregelmäßig, schmerzhaft pochendes Herz an, dass es keine Angst vor dieser Antwort haben musste.

„Warum fragst du?" erwiderte Severus immer noch ungewohnt sanft, doch Remus wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass er diese Frage nicht gestellt haben würde. Die Antwort würde ihn sicher umbringen – oder das Warten auf diese Antwort… oder womöglich würde er erst gar keine eindeutige Antwort bekommen… Merlin!

„Weil ich dich kenne!" platzte Remus mit der erstbesten Erwiderung heraus, die ihm auf die Zunge kam. „Und weil mir die Rolle des heimlichen Geliebten auf Dauer nicht liegt. Also – wirst du zu mir stehen? Auch in der Öffentlichkeit?"

So – jetzt war es heraus. Jetzt hatte auch er die Wahrheit über sein Gefühlschaos gesagt. Er wollte Severus. Aber für immer. Und nicht nur hinter verschlossenen Türen – in aller Heimlichkeit. Gut, für eine gewisse Zeit blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, aber wenn er wenigstens die Hoffnung hätte, die Hoffnung, dass…

Severus schüttelte nachsichtig lächelnd den Kopf und Remus starb in diesem Moment ein bisschen, doch dann fing der Slytherin an zu sprechen: „Remus... muss ich dir das Offensichtliche wirklich noch erklären?"

„Offensichtlich ja!" gab Remus heftig zurück. War er denn komplett verrückt, sich ein Leben mit diesem Mann zu wünschen? Seine Nerven würden das ganz sicher nicht überleben.

„Ja…", antwortete Severus sehr leise und mit einem kaum merklichen Zwinkern in den Augen fuhr er schroff fort: „Und damit ist dieses idiotische Spiel beendet."

Remus fühlte nach dieser Antwort sein Herz nicht mehr – aber es musste noch schlagen, oder? Immerhin stand er noch hier und atmete und das obwohl seine Knie wieder so verdammt weich wurden und seine Augen schon wieder feucht wurden.

„Warum bist du noch nicht weg? Nun geh schon endlich!" rief Remus mit schwankender Stimme aus.

Mit einem schmalen Lächeln legte Severus die Hand auf die Türklinke, doch er drückte sie nicht hinunter. Stattdessen schenkte er Remus über seine Schulter hinweg einen langen Blick.

„Remus... ich glaube, ich liebe dich... nein, das ist nicht richtig..." Severus unterbrach sich und Remus' Herz meldete sich abrupt und in einem grauenhaften Rhythmus zurück. Severus holte tief Luft und sein Blick wurde sehr ernst. „Ich glaube es nicht... ich weiß es."

Remus schluckte trocken.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mich wahnsinnig machst?" flüsterte er mit versagender Stimme. Wieviel Slytherin brauchte es eigentlich um einen Werwolf in den Herzinfarkt zu treiben? Eine wirklich interessante Frage. Ein Slytherin schien dabei völlig auszureichen, solange dieser Slytherin auf den Namen Severus Snape hörte.

Severus deutete eine kleine Verbeugung an.

„Ich nehme das mal als Kompliment", erwiderte er trocken.

Remus verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen.

„Bist du noch nicht weg?"

Ein letzter, stummer Blick aus spöttischen, schwarzen Augen, dann öffnete Severus die Tür. Er war schon halb draußen, als Remus' Blick auf der Suche nach Ablenkung plötzlich auf Severus' geborgtes Hemd fiel, das vergessen auf dem Fußboden lag. Er hob es rasch auf.

"Severus!"

Severus drehte sich überrascht in der Tür um.

„Ja?"

„Du hast dein Hemd vergessen!" rief Remus und hielt das unschuldige Stück Stoff in die Höhe.

„Ja – ich weiß", erwiderte Severus mit einem feinen Lächeln und ging.

Remus stand mit einem völlig idiotischen Grinsen mitten im Raum und drückte das Hemd an seine Brust. Severus' Worte hatten ihm klargemacht, dass es mehr war, als nur ein Hemd. Es war ein Unterpfand – ein Versprechen, dass Severus eines Tages wieder kommen würde, um es sich zu holen… und wahrscheinlich nicht nur das Hemd…

Severus Snape – gefürchteter Meister der Zaubertränke, Schrecken aller Schüler Hogwarts' und Ex-Todesser, merkte nicht, dass er eine kleine Melodie vor sich hinsummte, während er die Treppe hinab stieg.

Vielleicht sollte er doch noch einmal über die Sache mit dem Piercing nachdenken – das wäre sicher eine gelungene Überraschung für seinen Werwolf… aber nicht an seinem Bauchnabel und ganz sicher nicht an noch tiefer gelegenen Stellen seiner Anatomie… aber dann blieben fast nur noch die Nippel übrig…

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht auf Molly's und Tonks' Abschiedsgruss reagierte, sondern wortlos den Grimmauld Place verließ.

**Ende**

**

* * *

**

Severus: Endlich fertig!

Remus: Du meinst… wir haben jetzt Ruhe?

Severus: Ganz sicher – zumindest solange, bis diese Rowling Band 6 fertig hat…

Lorelei: Aber sobald das soweit ist, dann geht diese Story hier in die vierte Runde!

Remus: Das dauert mindestens noch ein halbes Jahr!

Severus: Oder länger!

Lorelei: Hört sofort auf, so dämlich zu grinsen! Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ihr bis dahin auf der faulen Haut liegen könnt, dann habt ihr euch geschnitten! Bis dahin spielt ihr eben in einer anderen Story mit – ich habe da noch so ein, zwei Ideen…

Remus: Severus – mir gefällt ihr Lächeln ganz und gar nicht…

Severus: Mir auch nicht… verdammte Plotbunnys!

(PS: für alle die es ganz genau wissen wollen – sobald Band 6 erscheint, werde ich mir Gedanken zu WoW Teil 4 machen. Versprochen!)


End file.
